Kouhei's Moemon Adventure
by AnimeKing40
Summary: Kouhei wants to become a Moemon master, but he must make a pact with all of his Moemon before the journey and all trough out it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I decided to do a story to something that is ignored too much, Moemon. Google it if you want, it's basically Pokemon except their based on real girls. (no guys)

* * *

><p>Kouhei woke up before his alarm was even close to ringing.<p>

He knew what day it was as he quickly got dressed. He didn't even bother to comb his white hair that spiked up away from his forehead. He was dressed in his usual outfit, shorts and a sleeveless, white, shirt for the summer.

His blue eyes shinning with excitement as he knew he was gonna start his adventure.

Kouhei grabbed his backpack that contained everything he needed and ran out the door.

"Bye mom, see you someday!" He called out.

As he ran to professor Oak's Moemon lab he began thinking about the starter he should get.

As he entered the lab he was greeted by his two best friends Torao and Yukio.

"Too slow bro, we already got our starter's." said Torao with a grin.

Torao had brown hair that came into big spikes at the front, and down neatly in the back.

Tarao was dressed in shorts, too, except he wore a red shirt with a tiger on it. Torao was a well built boy shorter than both Kouhei and Yukio.

" Ryuu is just picking his starter" Yukio said jabbing his thumb in the direction of Ryuu.

Yukio had neat, short, white hair and was wearing shorts like Kouhei and Torao, but had a white shirt that said "Hot as Ice" on it.

Ryuu had jet black hair and was dressed in shorts like the rest of the boys, and wore a plain t-shirt.

He was talking to professor Oak.

Ryuu was well taller than Yukio but smaller than the biggest of the group, Kouhei. The four were best friends in the small town of Pallet, and arch rival's too.

'Oh no,' thought Kouhei 'don't tell me he's going to pick the one I want!' Kouhei pushed past Torao and Yukio and ran to Ryuu and heard the professor say "Here's you Charmander, take good care of her." Kouhei's shoulders slumped. 'Well, there goes my Charmander' he said to himself.

"Ah, Kouhei you're here!' Professor Oak said, "I still have two Moemon left, a Bulbasaur and a Charmander, which one do you want?"

Kouhei's instantly cheered up.

"The Charmander, I want the Charmander!" Kouhei almost shouted.

"All right here," Oak said giving him his moeball that contained his Charmander.

"Take this moedex and five moeballs, I'm sure you already know the rules, but if you need help ask your Moemon." Oak said waving Kouhei out. Torao, Yukio, and Ryuu all left before him so Kouhei decided to take a break near Route 1 and check out his Moemon.

"Let's go Charmander." Kouhei said as he tossed the moeball containing his Moemon.

"Who are you?" asked Charmander. Charmander was a good 2 inches shorter than Kouhei and had long, light orange, hair that reached her back. She had blue eyes and wore a yellow shirt with a short skirt that had a tail.

"I'm Kouhei, your new Master" said Kouhei, "I need to think of a name for you now, right?"

Charmander sighed "You don't even know that much, don't you know anything?"asked Charmander.

"How bout Candice?" asked Kouhei.

"Sounds fine, I actually like it." said Candice.

"Right, let's check your data." said Kouhei as he opened the moedex

**Moemon: Charmander**

**Name: Candice**

**Type: Fire**

**Cup Size: B**

**Evolution: Charmeleon**

**Evolved From: None**

**Information: Charmander are hotheaded Moemon. It may take a while to earn the trust of a Charmander who don't listen to trainers they don't believe are worthy. Once the Charmander accepts the trainer she becomes very loyal to her master. Charmander are very passionate for battles and sex with the trainer they accepted.**

"The hotheaded type, hmmm?" mumbled Kouhei to himself.

" Well let's set up camp and get to know each other better, seeing as were partners." said Kouhei looking up, seeing his Moemon going through his backpack.

"Sure, help yourself..." sighed Kouhei, 'this was gonna be a long night' Kouhei thought with a sigh.

"WAKE UP!" Candice yelled into Kouhei's ear, causing him to wake up with a jump.

"What was that for!" asked a startled, and irritated, Kouhei.

"Get to know each other my tail, you fell asleep in half an hour!" explained Candice.

"Well who wouldn't when all you did was go through my bag?" shoot back Kouhei.

"Yo bro," said Torao as he walked up to the two of them, "Having moe problems?" Torao said with a snicker.

"Oh shut it Torao, your Moemon is probably fed up with your attitude." said Kouhei pointing at Torao's Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was a Moemon the same height as Tarao (meaning shorter than Kouhei) and had a green dress with a bulb on her back, she had long green hair to her shoulders.

"Her name's Flora, and she's not irritated by me." said Torao with a puff.

"Hi there." Said Flora with a smile, waving at Kouhei.

"Hi, so what brings you here?" asked Kouhei while waving at Flora, "Ditched by Yukio?" asked Kouhei with a grin.

"Geez i just wanted to ask you if you know what a "pact" is, since Flora told me I had to make one with her." asked Torao while glancing at Flora, who was going through his bag and talking to Candice.

"No clue bro, I didn't even know you had to make one." replied Kouhei. "Ask your Moemon and lets meet up in Viridian tomorow, we might just battlle."

Torao grinned at this proposal. "You bet, lets go Flora!" said Torao while jogging away.

"Bye ." said Flora with a smile as she left after Tarao.

"Hey Candice, whats a "pact"?" asked Kouhei.

"I'll tell you on one condition." said Candice with her back to him.

"Well what is it?" asked an impatient Kouhei.

"What are these!" asked Candice as she whipped around and shoved two magazines into Kouhei's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I decided to reply to some comments this time (too lazy to PM and still new to this site), but I'm gonna shorten the names.

Thanks to SKB99, makes me wanna try harder because of that.

And to EoS, believe it or not but i did get my inspiration from you (still reading the first story)

Now enough from me, on with the story

* * *

><p>"What are these!" Candice whips around and shoves two magazines into Kouhei's face.<p>

"Well I can't tell you if their about to enter my mouth!" says an irritated Kouhei pushing the magazines out of his face.

Kouhei's face then loses all of it's color.

Both magazines have two thing in common, one is that they both have Moemon on the front. One has a pack of Pidgey on the cover the other a Meowth. Pidgey had yellow hair up to her shoulders and had a short skirt and yellow shirt with wings at the arms. Meowth also had a yellow shirt and short yellow skirt but had a tail with the brown tip curling up and a golden, shinning, coun on her forehead with whiskers on her face.

The second is that the Moemon are all having sex.

Kouhei remembered that Torao and the rest of his friends had some magazines too, and now he knew why Flora looked through Torao's bag.

Candice told her about the magazines.

"What. Are. These!" Candice asked again, louder.

"Damnit..." Kouhei mumbled as he face palmed. "Their my maganizes."

"Why do you have these?" Candice was clearly irritated, Kouhei could see tears in the corners of her eyes.

Wait, tears?

Looking closely, Kouhei could see she was shivering and had a blush across her face.

She was jealous.

Kouhei got an idea and grinned as the words left his mouth, "Are you jealous there are no Charmanders on the front?"

'WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Candice screamed.

Well so much for going on an adventure, Kouhei would be lucky if they could identify the body after Candice was done.

"You are aren't you?" Kouhei started to regret the plan.

"Oh that's it," said Candice tossing the magazines on the ground.

Kouhei knew that he was dead, but then he was pushed down to the ground as Candice sat on top of him.

"I'll show you that you don't need those magazines, and a pact is taking your Moemon's virginity so guess who's making one with me right now." Candice said with her face inches away from Kouhei's.

"W-what do you mean I have to take your v-v-vir-virginity!" Kouhei managed to spit out with a blush on his face.

Candice leaned in and whispered in his ear "It means you get to do to me what those guys did to those whores."

Candice then took his shirt off and started to unbutton his pants.

"W-whoa!" Kouhei managed to get out before getting pulled into a deep kiss.

As Kouhei's and Candice's tongues started exploring the others mouth, Candice managed to get Kouhei's pants and boxers off.

Kouhei managed to get Candice's shirt off and revealed her bare breasts.

Candice then went down on her knees in front of Kouhei.

"It's so big..." Candice said in a seductive voice, licking the shaft.

Kouhei let out a moan from this amazing experience and this drove Candice to envelop the dick into her mouth.

Candice started bobbing her head up and down as Kouhei put his hand on her head.

"It feels so good." Kouhei moaned out.

Candice stoped blowing him and started pumping her hand up and down. "Does it feel that good?" asked Candice in a sweet, innocent voice.

Damn this girl knew how to play him by her tune, but right now Kouhei couldn't give a damn in the world.

"Yes, it feels amazing!" Kouhei said through a moan.

Candice was pumping three fingers into her pussy at this point, going at the same speed as her other hand on Kouhei's dick. "Just for that, I'll let you cum right now." Candice said in her seductive voice

"I'm cumming!" Kouhei shouted as his penis shot sperm on Candice's face before she took his member in her mouth and sucked out the rest of the semen.

"You were so cute!" she squeals in an innocent voice.

Well, this time Kouhei wanted to take the lead.

Kouhei jumped Candice and pinned her to the ground.

"I was cute?" questions Kouhei as he sticks three fingers in Candice's pussy, getting a moan from her.

"Well maybe I was to you, but you should see how cute you look right now Candice." he whispers in her ear, stopping his fingers.

"D-don't stop, please don't stop!" Candice begged, "Master please make me feel good!"

Candice called him master, that means she trusted and accepted him. Kouhei felt like the biggest asshole there was.

"I'm gonna make the pact with you now, alright?" Kouhei asked Candice who nodded.

"Don't hesitate master, make us both feel good." she smiled warmly at him

"Tell me if it hurts." Kouhei slowly entered her, breaking her hymen and receiving a whimper from Candice.

Kouhei started thrusting into Candice slowly, picking up the pace as her moans grew.

"Fater! Harder!" Candice managed to say through moans and Kouhei obliged, trying to give her the most pleasure possible.

Kouhei started fondling Candice's breasts and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I'm cumming!" shouted Candice as Kouhei thrust into her one last time and released inside her, causing her orgasm.

As Kouhei pulled out and lay next to Candice, she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek saying "I told you that you don't need those magazines."

"You were right, I don't" Kouhei agreed

"That's why I'm gonna burn them tomorrows" she said with a smile

"Torao, Yukio, and Ryuu," Kouhei said to the sky, "We are so screwed." Candice couldn't help but giggle at his words.

Somewhere in the shadows, a girl with a blue shirt and skirt and white hair to her shoulders, was watching Kouhei

"Master..." Dratini said dreamily while looking at him.

Candice felt irritated, but she didn't know the cause.

"My woman instincts tell me i need to beat the shit out of some girl." Candice mumbled

* * *

><p>Well you should know that if a girl finds your books, your screwed. Kouhei just got screwed in a good way.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

sorakeyblade99: I realize that it depends on the girl, or how they see you, to depend on the reaction. You could just get lucky at times, or in Kouhei's case VERY lucky (or maybe not so)

Espeon of Shadows: he'll capture different kinds, I just need to think about the one's he will, using different kinds, if you want to, can be challenging considering most of your favorites could mostly the same

* * *

><p>Kouhei and Candice were walking to the first stop in their journey, Viridian City.<p>

"So this is Vi-" Kouhei stopped in mid-sentence as he was tackled by a familiar face.

"Kouhei!" shouted the girl excitedly.

"Why you-!" she pried off the girl from Kouhei as he sat up.

"Damnit... Who- oh son of a Bulbasaur." Kouhei said as he face palmed.

The girl, two years younger than Kouhei, had short black hair and wore a simple dress.

"Rica, what the Muk are you doing here?" asked Kouhei

Rica was Ryuu's little sister that had a crush on Kouhei.

Also on Torao.

And Yukio.

She developed these feelings when Kouhei caught her falling from a tree, Torao saved her from drowning, and Yukio saved her from a guy that tried to rape her. She annoyed the shit out of Kouhei, Ryuu, Torao, and Yukio.

She was a big reason they were happy to leave on a journey.

"I just wanted to see my lover!" she said jumping him, but this time Kouhei dogged her.

Candice instantly blocked Kouhei from Rica.

"What did you call him!" asked a clearly annoyed Candice.

"Calm down, she calls everyone that if they save her life." Kouhei explained

"Now Rica, leave before Candice burns you to a crisp and before i decide to let her." Kouhei was growing tired of the girl that kept stalking him.

"Awwwww can't i go with you?" Rica begged with pleading eyes.

"Okay I don't care anymore, Candice smokescreen!" Kouhei ordered as Candice let our a smokescreen right at Rica. While the girl couldn't see, Kouhei and Candice were making like trees and were running to Viridian.

* * *

><p>After the two decided it was OK to walk, they meed up with Yukio and Torao.<p>

"What's up?" asked Kouhei after the three sat down at near some patches of grass.

"I just lost to Yukio, who has two Moemon now." said Torao, a bit pissed.

Yukio gave a grin and asked Kouhei "Wanna battle?"

"Sure!" Said Kouhei getting up.

"Let's Do It, Candice!" shouted Kouhei as he threw Candice's moeball.

"Ironic, considering you what a 'pact' is" said Torao.

"Well I like it," said Candice, "I'm also gonna take you up on that offer Master" the last word she said seductively that made Kouhei blush.

"Go, Amaya!" said Yukio releasing his Squirtle. Amaya had short blue hair and a yellow shirt with a shell on the back and blue shorts. She had blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the sea.

"Ember!' Candice shouted firing small flames at Amaya, who dodged them easily.

"Bubble!" Amaya shot a stream of bubbles that were popped as Candice shot more ember that managed to hit Amaya.

Candice then jumped at her foe, and slammed her fist straight into her stomach and did a roundhouse kick at the side of her head, causing her to fly and hit some rocks going unconscious.

"Return," said Yukio returning his fainted Moemon, "Go Yuki!" said Yukio, sending out his Moemon.

" A Seel!" asked a suprised Kouhei.

"Surprised?" asked a grinning Yukio

Yuki was dressed in a white shirt and skirt with white hair to her shoulders. She had white eyes to mach.

"Ember!" shouted Candice as she fired flames at Yuki, who danced to the side.

"Tackle!" said Yuki as she rammed straight into Candice's stomach, who then kicked Yuki out of the way.

"Scratch!" said Candice as she clawed Yuki's face and then proceeded by kicking her in the stomach causing her flying. As Yuki stood up, Candice punched her in the face and knocked her out.

"Bitch." said Candice.

"Well nice match, next time we won't lose." Yukio declared as he returned Yuki and headed to the Moemon Center.

"Well see ya Kouhei, I wanna battle you after I train a bit more!" Torao said with a wave as he headed off.

"Let's go heal up and head out." said Kouhei, staring to head to the Moemon Center

"I'm gonna take you up on that sex offer." said Candice following him.

"Master..." said the Dratini from earlier, whose violet eyes were shinning in witnessing Kouhei's trainer skills.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! I know this was shorter than my other ones<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well i reached over 5 reviews xD (maybe I'll reach double digits in the next two chapters) please review.

Espeon of Shadows: I have an idea of a team, and Rica won't appear much until, probably, way latter. She's the kind you can't cause harm to but want to tell them to leave in a tone that says your ready to murder. She's mostly a filler character for when I don't have many ideas or wanna stretch the chapter (and Kouhei would be around 15, so Rica' 13)

sorakeyblade99: That's cool how you hooked up with your gf, cooler that you saved her life. You'll find out about Dratini soon (like after you start reading this chapter)

* * *

><p>As Kouhei traveled farther into Viridian Forest, he had no idea the mysterious Dratini was following him. Candice, however, knew something was wrong considering she was getting madder with each step she took.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Kouhei as he noticed Candice's expression.

"I just have a felling that annoys me" said an irritated Candice.

Kouhei grins and says, "You look cute when your angry."

"Sh-shut up!" says Candice, as her face takes a shade of red.

"You look cute when your embarrassed too." Kouhei adds.

"N-no I don't so shut up!" Candice shouts. Her face has taken a deeper shade of red.

"The only time you look cuter than when your embarrassed or mad, is when your happy." Kouhei says with a smile.

This makes Candice's face go redder then it ever got before, "S-stop making fun of me!" Candice orders, her blush growing.

Kouhei shrugs "I'm not, I just think your cute."

"L-liar!" Candice tells him, her blush growing to the point of her whole face being red.

"I never said I'm lying, cause I'm not." Kouhei says with a warm smile.

"G-geez!" Candice shouts as she stomps away from Kouhei, causing him to chuckle. When she believes he can't see her face, she lets herself give a smile.

* * *

><p>"Were lost" Candice says.<p>

"No were not." replies Kouhei.

"Yes we are." Candice pushes on.

"No." Kouhei replies, getting irritated.

"Yes we are." Says a smug Candice.

"Look if you stop I'll consider having sex with you in Pewter." Kouhei says to Candice.

"Deal." Candice's eyes lit up at the promise.

Kouhei gives a sigh. It's not that he doesn't enjoy sex, it's just that Candice may ask for it a lot without giving him much of a break. 'This will build my stamina up, at least.' Thinks Kouhei as he knows hes gonna have to satisfy the other Moemon he catches.

However, after a few minutes Candice got pissed again.

"Come out now!" she screamed into the trees as she threw a rock in the direction.

Rustling came from the bushes and a pack of Beedrill came out angry.

"Oops." said Candice.

* * *

><p>"Come out now!" Dratini heard the Moemon scream.<p>

She saw her throw a rock, but Dratini managed to hide behind a tree before she threw it.

She heard the promise her 'Master' made to the Moemon.

Dratini wanted it to be her.

Dratini then saw what was happening and jumped out of the bushes.

"Master!" she called

* * *

><p>Candice took out most of the Beedrill but was now weak.<p>

Kouhei grabbed her as she started falling down.

"Looks like I need to train more." says a weak Candice.

At that moment, a Dratini jumped out saying "Master!"

She stood in front of Kouhei and Candice and took out the Beedrill with a Twister.

"Me?" asks a confused Kouhei.

"Yes," says Dratini, " I've been watching you for a while and i believe I want you as my Master."

"So it was you." mumbled Candice.

"You want to become my Moemon?" asks an uncertain Kouhei.

"Yes, yes i do!" says an enthusiastic Dratini.

"Alright." says Kouhei, pulling out a moeball and patting Dratini with it.

The moeball does the usual three shakes and clicks. Kouhei then calls Dratini out.

"Master, whats my name gonna be?" asks a very excited Dratini.

"How about Amaterasu?" asks Kouhei, returning Candice to her moeball.

"I like it!" declares "Can I see my data?"

"Right" Kouhei says.

**Moemon: Dratini**

Name: Amaterasu

Type: Dragon

Cup Size: A

Evolution: Dragonair

Evolves From: None

Information: Dratini is a very rare Moemon. Dratini are mystical creatures that are a bit shy and are powerful. Dratini are not very good at sex but will do what they can to please their Master's.

"I see, well lets go." announces Kouhei.

"Right!" says Amaterasu as she runs by Kouhei.

"Master when are we gonna make a pact?" asks Dratini, slightly blushing

"At the Moemon Center." says Kouhei, letting out a sigh.

He still has a promise of sex to Candice tonight.

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Not Good? Review please! (be glad I don't have cliff hangers yet :P)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

8 reviews! My prediction is coming true...

Sorry, storm prevented me from uploading this or even finishing it.

sorakeyblade99: I also find it funny, Amaterasu is the name of a Japanese sun goddess. I decided on this name because it fits with some dragon attack, plus dragon types are majestic and there is only one of them in Kanto.

Espeon of Shadows: The name is long, but it sorta fits in for her (especially later). You'll learn about Amaterasu more in around . I'll start giving more of a background story on her, I will drop bits and peaces about her and why she likes Kouhei before I tell the whole story.

* * *

><p>Kouhei and Amaterasu walked in the MoeCenter and dropped off Candice. While he was at it, he returned Amaterasu and gave her to the nurse too.<p>

While his two Moemon were being healed, Kouhei sat down to wait.

After a few minutes Kouhei dozed off.

Kouhei was woken up my a Chansey shaking him. Chansey had a nurses hat with short pink hair like Nurse Joy, she also had a nurse's outfit on and an apron that had an egg in the middle pocket.

"Huh?" asked a drowsy Kouhei.

"Your Moemon are all healed up." said Chansey and handed him his two moeballs.

"Thanks." said Kouhei as he got up and headed to one of the rooms in the Center. The rooms in the Center were there for trainers to sleep in if they didn't want to sleep outside. They were also rooms for the trainer and their Moemon to have sex.

Kouhei sighed and released Candice and Amaterasu.

"Yes Master?" asked Amaterasu eagerly.

"So who's first?" asked Candice.

"Well if I do Amaterasu first, who's a virgin, I'll do you the whole night." Kouhei told her.

Candice seemed satisfied with his answer and decided to stand in the corner and watch.

"What do I do Master?" asked Amaterasu.

"Well how about you take your clothes off." suggested Kouhei.

Amaterasu took of her skirt and shirt, revealing her petite breasts and her already wet sex. Kouhei took his shirt and shorts off, following with his boxers.

"D-don't stare please." said Amaterasu with a blush.

Kouhei leaned in and started making out with Amaterasu. At the same time he started playing with her wet pussy.

Amaterasu gave out a slight moan into the kiss, this drove Kouhei into pushing her on the bed and start sucking on her small breasts.

"M-Master!" she gasped as he went down further and let his tongue explore her wet pussy.

As Dratini was moaning from Kouhei's tongue, Candice was quietly masturbating from the sight of her master having sex with someone else.

"M-Master please," she let out a load moan, cutting her off, "I-I'm ready."

Kouhei slowly inserted himself inside Amaterasu, breaking her hymen.

She let out a gasp from the pain and gripped the sheets.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Kouhei.

"I-I'm fine, the pains fading already." Amaterasu told him with tears in the corner of her eyes.

And she was telling the truth, seconds later she was screaming for more.

"Master! Master!" Amaterasu was screaming.

Kouhei tried his best to satisfy his Moemon, he was getting close. He made a mental note, to, improve his stamina.

"I'm cumming Master!" Amaterasu screamed as he came inside her.

Amaterasu then smiled and went to sleep.

Kouhei pulled out and looked at Candice. "Alright then it-" He smiled.

Candice was asleep, her juices running down her legs.

He cleaned her up and set her on the bed. The three could share.

* * *

><p>Sorry bout this being late, thunderstorm and all. (broke my streak of a chapter a day -_-')<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Two in a day is the plan today (because of the thunderstorm i felt like i needed to upload 2 to make up for my lack of uploading yesterday)

So no answers to comments today (double that on chapter 7 tho)

* * *

><p>Kouhei, Candice, and Amaterasu were walking down into Viridian Forest again.<p>

"Why are we here again?" asked Amaterasu

"She has a point, and you promised me sex and I didn't get any." Candice said, irritated.

Kouhei leaned in and whispered to Candice's ear, "It's because you passed out after you finished masturbating to us."

This made Candice blush deep red.

"I'll give you twice as much next time, I just didn't want to wake you." Said Kouhei grinning. "You just looked so cute sleeping."

Candice's face was a deep red after he said that. Amaterasu just looked confused.

"Anyway, why are we here again Master?" asked Amaterasu again.

"Were here to train," he said, "I want us to toughen up before the Gym battle." Plus, he didn't dare say this, he was worried about his Moemon getting into trouble like what happened with the Beedrill.

"So were gonna train the whole day?" asked Candice, who calmed down but had a slight blush on her face.

"That's the plan," he said, "Did I tell you that you look cute when you blush, like now?" asked Kouhei, chuckling as Candice's face grew red again.

Amaterasu didn't have a clue what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking through a deep part of Viridian Forest.<p>

'Why are we here?" asked Ryuu's Charmander, Huo.

"I heard there's a rare Moemon here, and I want to add her to my team." replied Ryuu, continuing to walk ahead.

"Geez, wait up!" shouted Huo as she ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>Torao was running around Viridian Forest battling trainers.<p>

Flora was just as energetic as Torao and running behind him, arms extended, a smile on her face.

She definitely liked her trainer. 'He's also good at sex' thought Flora.

"Hey, asshole, calm down and battle me!" said a stuck up Bug Catcher.

"Your on, douchebag." said a grinning Torao.

* * *

><p>Yukio was walking quietly around Viridian, training his Moemon.<p>

Amaya and Yuki were walking behind him. They were whispering about Yukio.

"Isn't he so cool?" asked Amaya quietly.

"He's cute too." gushed Yuki.

Yukio couldn't care less what they talked about.

"Could you two keep it down, please?" asked Yukio.

"Y-yes!" they said in union.

They both then looked at each other and squealed silently at how cool he sounded.

Yukio sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and Kouhei was already in the MoeCenter, healing up his two Moemon.<p>

He was checking out a poster when Candice and Amaterasu came out.

"What's that?" asked Candice.

"It's a poster about the Champion League." said Kouhei.

"Never heard of it.," said Amaterasu, "How about you Candice?"

"Me neither," she said, "What is the Champion League?"

"The Champion League, CL for short, is the League you can only enter after winning the Moemon Leagues in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh," he said, "After you do that, you have to travel back and win this tournament held for every contestant for the CL. It's called the Preliminary Champion Tournament, you have to enter the Top Ten at the least to be considered good enough."

"If you make it to the Top Then, you get to search the regions for special cards given to people that can only give it to the Top Ten people, you need ten of them so you can challenge the CL. If you make it to the Top 5 you have a different challenge, but if you make it to the Top Three you need to battle some trainers before you challenge the League. If your first, however, you can challenge the CL with it's four champions."

As Kouhei was speaking, his eyes shinned. Torao and Yukio walked in.

"What's up?" asked Torao.

"Shh!" shushed Candice.

"What's that about?" whispered Torao to Amaterasu.

"Master's telling us about the Champion League." answered Amaterasu.

"I see- a Dratini?" jumped back Torao.

"Oh shut up!" ordered Candice, as Torao clasped his hands over his mouth.

"We'll heal our team up, then can the three of us explain to everyone?" asked Yukio.

"Perfect." said and exited Kouhei, eyes shinning.

* * *

><p>Gonna cut you off there, the Champion League was my idea. (I don't plan to go perfectly to the story) You'll hear more about it next Chapter (review plz!)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very busy so this chapter got delayed (I barely have any time to myself)

mobiusfan: nice idea, maybe I'll try that at some point.

Espion of Shadows: I'm guessing the two Moemon you mean are Candice and Amaterasu?

* * *

><p>As soon as Torao and Yukio healed up their Moemon, they all sat down next to Kouhei, Candice, and Amaterasu.<p>

"All right, you'll find out what were all aiming for!" exclaimed Torao.

"What do you mean, 'all of you'?" asked Flora.

"He means Kouhei, Ryuu, him, and me." explained Yukio.

"Well the Champion League, or CL, is the place only a few trainers ever challenged and none ever won." started Kouhei.

"No one won it!" asked a shocked Candice.

"Not a one." said Kouhei, shaking his head.

The group of Moemon were shocked at what the three friends told them, they were listening intently.

"We don't know how many members there are in all," said Kouhei, "Just the members of the band "The Legend's""

Torao nodded "The first one is Ice."

"Like the name on Mater's shirt?" asked Amaya.

"The very same." Said Kouhei.

"Ice is Yukio's role model, like the Kevin is to me." said Torao.

"The other members are Blue, Ryuu's role model, and the leader, Red, who is mine." explained Kouhei.

"Red, Blue, and Kevin are all from Kanto while Ice is from Johto." Yukio told them.

"Red and Blue started off as rivals, and Red meet Kevin in Viridian Forest." Kouhei said.

"Kevin was disguised as a Bug Catcher, but revealed himself in the semi-final match as an Ace." Torao said.

"Kevin then decided to stay in Kanto and win the Gym's using his real team, and win the annual tournament that only trainers with all the badges can join." Yukio added.

"So Red and Blue went to Johto, were they meet Ice." Torao said.

"The Champion League is though, no one won it and only a few entered," said Yukio, "So few entered, that the members usually travel the regions." said Kouhei.

"And you guys wanna challenge it?" asked a stunned Yuki.

"We plan to challenge it." The three said in union.

"Let's head to bed, I want you two to be rested for the Gym." Kouhei told Amaterasu and Candice.

"Let's hit the hay too," said Torao, "We'll train again and challenge the Gym later."

"Good night." said Yukio

All of them split up and headed into separate rooms with their Moemon. However, the Moemon couldn't sleep because they were thinking of their trainers dreams.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was looking at a tall Oak tree.<p>

"What's so special about it?" asked Huo.

"They say it contains a special Moemon, and i want to catch her." Ryuu said.

Just then the tree shook violently.

"Who dares enter this part of the forest!" asked a voice.

"Here she comes!" Ryuu said, as Huo got ready to fight.

* * *

><p>A trainer sneezed.<p>

He was dressed in a red vest and had a red hat over his brown hair. His blue eyes were staring at the sky.

The trainer was perched on a tree branch in a very high tree, somewhere in Hoenn.

"There you are," said a female voice, "Come down, we need to get going." she said.

The girl was not a Moemon, she was a trainer. She had short biker shorts on, she had a red bandana over her brown hair. Her blue eyes were staring at the boy trainer.

"Alright," he said jumping down, "Let's find the others."

The boy had a powerful aura around him, one that combined all the elements into one.

* * *

><p>Who's the mystery Moemon? I know Red and Blue are names from the Pokemon Manga, but I decided to use them for my series.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

sorakeyblade99: well it's cool, since i couldn't upload chap 5 cuz i had to turn my laptop off (thunderstorm ruined my streak of uploads -_-')

* * *

><p>The mysterious trainer and his female partner were walking somewhere in Johto.<p>

"Where is he?" asked the girl.

"Can't you hear it?" asked the boy.

"Hear what?" she

"The base guitar." he answered.

"Not all of us are as special as you guys are." she shoot back.

In the distance, a base guitar was playing. The owner had short white hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in shorts and a black shirt that said "The Legend's" on it.

"Yo, Ice," the trainer said, "let's go, we need to find the others."

"Sure," he replied as he stopped playing, "you might want to put a shirt under your jacket, your girlfriend is starting to drool."

Ice chuckled at his joke when the girl hit him on the head.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Naw, I like not having a shirt and wearing my jacket like this," the boy replied, "now let's go."

The wind blew straight at the trainer and blew his red, unzipped, jacket back.

"Let's find Kevin next, he and Blue should be in Kanto." he told Ice and the girl, who was glaring at Ice.

"Alright!" Ice said running ahead, away from the girl.

"One day I'm-" she was cut off by the trainer.

"Calm down, May, no need to get upset." he said and walked after Ice.

May pouted and walked after him.

* * *

><p>"Finally." said Huo, who was exhausted and wounded.<p>

"Good job, return." said Ryuu, returning Huo.

Ryuu then looked at the moeball. The girl inside was dressed in a yellow shirt and shorts, with a tail at the back. She had a star on her forehead and held a bended spoon.

Ryuu named her after catching her, then returned the Moemon.

"Now, the Gym." he said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Kouhei walked into the Gym, Yukio was behind him also challenging the Gym.<p>

"I thought you'd do it later?" asked Kouhei.

"I did, but we couldn't wait." Yukio answered.

The leader, Brock, had gray pants and a vest over a gray shirt. He had spiked up brown hair and closed eyes.

"So the legends are true, his eyes ARE always closed!" said a surprised Kouhei.

Yukio tried to keep a neutral expression, unlike Kouhei and their Moemon, but he ended up raising an eyebrow in the end.

"My name is Brock, what are yours?" asked the leader.

"I'm Kouhei your first challenger." Kouhei announced.

"I'm Yukio, I'll challenge you after Kouhei." Yukio told him

"Very well, go Geo!" said Brock as he released his Geodude.

Geodude had a gray shirt and gray shorts. She also had gray eyes.

"Alright, let's do it Candice!" Kouhei said as Candice walked to the stage.

"If you want to, in front of everyone." she told him.

"I bet your turned on thinking about it." Yukio told Candice, who blushed. Yukio smirked at her reaction, and how she tried to hide it from Kouhei.

"Geo, use Tackle!" Brock ordered as she rushed at Candice.

She dogged and hit Geo with a Metal Claw, knocking her out.

"W-what!" Brock exclaimed.

"The fruits of our training!" Kouhei said triumphantly and he clenched his hand in front of himself. 'That, and my stamina's improvement' thought Kouhei.

"Alright then, Go Nyx!" said Brock as he released Onyx.

Onyx had the same clothes and eyes as Geodude, the only thing different is that she was relatively taller.

"Candice, Metal Claw!" ordered Kouhei.

Candice's claw then started glowing and she charged at Onyx, slashing at her.

Onyx was knocked back but was not out, Candice followed by using ember right at Onyx.

Onyx dogged the attack, "Rock Tomb!" she called out.

Candice was then enclosed in rocks, but she broke through with Metal Claw and hit Onyx again, knocking her out.

"Amazing." said Brock as he returned Nyx.

"You deserve this badge." he said to Kouhei, handing him the small badge.

"Alright, I got the Boulder Badge!" he said, giving Candice a look.

"Great battle, and good luck." said Yukio.

"Thanks, you too." Kouhei said with a grin.

As Kouhei left Pewter, he wondered what Meomon he'll meet next, and who he'll catch next.

* * *

><p>The Gym battle went by fast, I know. That's what usually happens if you train enough. You also good a look at the "mysterious" trainers.(I bet you know who the one with the red hat is)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Would have uploaded this sooner, but the site had an error in uploading the document.

mobiusfan: If I tell you, it wouldn't be as fun for either one of us :3

Espeon of Shadows: Well...umm...the thing is...OH LOOK, IT"S THE CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Kouhei was walking down the rugged dirt road to Mount Moon.<p>

"Well, we'll get more training done as we travel to the next town." Kouhei declared.

"Right!" said Amaterasu and Candice together.

As the three were nearing the entrance, they heard a strange beat echoing through out the cave.

* * *

><p>A strange man with spiked up jet black hair was beating his drums near the exit of the mountain<p>

The man kept a steady beat, throwing his drumsticks in the air and managing to keep the rhythm.

The trainer, dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt with the name and picture of "The Legend's" on it, was smiling as his blue eyes shone.

"Gotta keep that rhythm, just like that Gengar!" he said to his Moemon.

Gengar had dark hair and a grin, she wore short shorts and a short, revealing, t-shirt.

She was training while her trainer continued the beat.

"Ridding the rhythm!" he shouted, smiling in joy at his music, and at his partner.

* * *

><p>"What do you think that sound is?" asked Candice.<p>

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar," said Kouhei, "I just can't put my finger on it."

"But you can put your finger on me." said Amaterasu, hugging Kouhei's arm.

"Hey!" shouted Candice, hugging Kouhei's other arm.

"I thought I heard a voice, but I got bigger problems." Kouhei said as the tug-of-war started, him being the rope.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a boy with brown hair that came up in a spike in the front, was in Pewter's museum.<p>

He had a blue t-shirt and brown shorts.

"Yo, Blue." said the trainer with the red hat, holding up his hand, two fingers pointed up in a familiar gesture.

"Yo," said Blue, "The things they have in Kanto are way different than in the other regions." he stated.

"Of course, now lets find Kevin," said the trainer, "Before May kills Ice."

The two shared a snicker as they left the museum, meet up with May and Ice, and left in the direction of Mount Moon.

* * *

><p>Kouhei's arms were all but okay, he felt like they were about to be ripped off.<p>

And, in a way, he was right.

Candice and Amaterasu were still fighting over him, still hugging his arms.

"Can you give me a break?" he pleaded. Of course he was ignored, as the two girls continued to glare at each other, Kouhei had to work harder so they went in the right direction.

Right now, he was just following the music.

* * *

><p>"So were looking for Kevin?" asked Blue<p>

"Yup." said the male trainer.

"Don't tell me were going back to the CL?" complained Ice.

"Have to," replied the boy, "In a few months the tournament is gonna be held, as previous winners we have to be there."

"Plus you guys have to supervise how they build your rooms." May added.

"Do you know where Kevin is?" asked Blue.

"Or what hes doing?" added Ice.

"Yup," said the trainer, "He's ridding the rhythm."

* * *

><p>Kouhei finally managed to reach the exit of the cave. However, he found a trainer beating his drums blocking the exit.<p>

"Your Kevin from The Legend's!" exclaimed Kouhei in awe.

"Right, want an autograph?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Kouhei. "After you finish, of course." he quickly added.

It took Kevin a minute to finish, after he was done he handed Kouhei a poster from his backpack.

"It's a poster of me, signed," said Kevin as Kouhei opened the poster, "They don't have these yet, and won't sell them for months."

"So cool!" Kouhei exclaimed.

Kevin laughed at this.

"I suppose I am!" he said heartily.

"Have this, too," said Kevin handing him an egg, "If your gonna challenge the Gym in the town, visit Bill's cottage to earn some Moedex info if you have one."

"Right!" said Kouhei, as he accepted the egg.

"Have fun hatching it!" said Kevin as he and Gengar left.

"What abou-" Kouhei stopped in mid-sentence.

He was gonna ask about his drums.

But they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Told you he's here" said the trainer.<p>

"Yo, Red!" said Kevin, walking up to the leader of the group.

"Let's head out to the CL now." said May.

"But I'm tired!" groaned Ice, knowing it will irritate May.

May contained her anger, seeing as Blue hit Ice on the head.

"Ow, dammit Blue!" Ice exclaimed

"Let's go." said Red, as the wind blew back his jacket, his smile still on his face, his presence still powerful and mysterious.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, I had problems uploading the document.<p>

Espion Of Shadows: Does that answer your question?


	10. Chapter 10

Wow chapter 10, thanks for all the reviews. I'm thinking of adding titles (besides chap 11, 12, ect), tell me what you think.

Chapter got delayed. I was busy for two days and a storm took out the internet yesterday.

Espion of Shadows: Their the kind of girls you would see in a show, fighting over the same guy. The only difference is that Kouhei isn't as clueless.

* * *

><p>"Finally, Cerulean!" said Candice, stretching.<p>

The trio made it out of the cave and are happy to reach the next town with the second Gym.

Kouhei, however, is troubled by what he saw back in the cave. He remembered Kevin giving him an autographed poster and an egg, then his drum set disappearing.

"He acted like he knew, too." muttered Kouhei to himself.

"What was that, Master?" asked Amaterasu.

"Oh, nothing." said Kouhei, snapping back into focus.

"Should we challenge the Gym first?" asked Candice.

"No," answered Kouhei, "You two should heal up, I'll call the professor and get more information about eggs."

* * *

><p>"Ah, good morning Kouhei," said as he answered the call, "What can I do for you?"<p>

"I want to find out more about eggs," he said, "I got one from Kevin, one of the CL members, and I want to find out more about them so I know how to treat them and when the eggs hatch."

"Well," Oak started, "The Moemon in the egg is basically experiencing her childhood. When she comes out, she would be an adult. You still need to make a bond with her when she hatches, but she will be weaker than the Moemon you have now since she has no battle experience."

"Thanks professor." said Kouhei.

"No problem," Oak told him, "Now, how many Moemon do you have?"

"Two." Kouhei told him.

"Ah, I heard from Ryuu yesterday saying he also had two, and if I'm correct Torao and Yukio also have two."

"Yup" Kouhei told him.

"What Moemon do you have?" he asked. "Besides Candice." he added.

"Amaterasu," said Kouhei, "She's a Dratini I found in Viridian Forest."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Oak.

Kouhei jumped in his seat as Oak shouted this, the professor then leaned in close to the screen.

"Listen Kouhei," he told him in a rushed voice, "There have been sitings of a Dratini in the region, and a Dratini is a rare Moemon indeed. Many trainers who have hearts of evil may try to steal her if you let your guard down. Be careful of Team Rocket."

"Right." Kouhei said and nodded at the same time.

The call ended with that. Oak slumped in his chair and sighed.

"Red took care of most of the Rockets, but some just don't give up." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Let's go see Bill." Kouehi said as Candice and Amaterasu came out all healed up.<p>

After beating some trainers on the bridge, and near Bill's house, they finally reached the small cottage.

"Hello?" asked Kouhei, opening the door.

"Come in!" said a voice.

As Kouhei, Candice, and Amaterasu entered they got a good look at Bill. He had brown hair and a torn shirt with short shorts.

"Sorry about my appearance," he said, "I was helping with field research for professor Oak, some rare Moemon sittings rumored to be here."

"It's alright," Kouhei reassured him, "I just wanted to see your Moemon data."

"Well you don't say!" said a cheery Bill, "It's on my computer, go ahead and have a look!"

Kouhei managed to record some data on Eevee and her evolutions before heading out.

"Let's train for the Gym," Kouhei said to Candice and Amaterasu, "I want us stronger before the battle."

* * *

><p>"So what's the deal?" asked Ice<p>

"I don't think we needed to gather this early before the tournament." agreed Blue.

"Well there have been sitings of Rockets around Kanto, and that could mean big trouble." Red told them.

"Double trouble." said Kevin snickering.

May socked him on the head.

"OW!" Kevin exclaimed.

"This is serious!" May barked at him.

"It's true," agreed Red, "Lance believes that some members of the Rockets are invading each city and town, planning something."

"What is it?" asked Blue

"Were not sure." Red said.

"So you want us to investigate?" asked Ice.

"I see, who else is there to check this out than the strongest trainers here in Kanto?" said Kevin.

"Right, now let's split up and search," Red told them, "If you find anything contact the others, don't act rash by yourself."

"Red, that mostly applies to you." May told him.

"I know," he said with a grin, "But I want to join in on the fun too."

* * *

><p>I have things planned for that egg (you'll see). I also have all the members decided, it just takes a while to get to them.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Espion of Shadows: I'm sure Kouhei does too.

* * *

><p>Kouhei was busy training near the exit of Mount Moon.<p>

Amaterasu and Candice had their own training that Kouhei made to strengthen their weaknesses.

Kouhei was sitting near the exit with the egg between his legs.

"Yo Kouhei!" said Torao, who just exited the mountain.

"Hey." Kouhei told him. Then he smirked as an idea came to him.

"I meet Kevin inside the mountain, and I got a special edition autographed poster from him too." Kouhei said to Torao.

Torao's jaw dropped. He stared at Kouhei. "Liar." he managed to say.

"It's true," he said with a shrug, "I even got this egg."

Torao then looked at the egg for the first time.

"Dude, let me have that poster!" he said.

"No way!" Kouhei told him, "Get your own!"

"Aw man, you know Kevin is my idol!" Torao groaned.

Flora leaned in to Kouhei's ear "If you give something to my Master that Kevin gave you, I can give you an amazing blowjob." she whispered.

Kouhei shuddered as she said the last two words extra slowly for a seductive effect.

"How many Moemon do you have?" said Kouhei, trying hard not to blush. Flora smirked seeing that it worked.

"Just Flora, why?" asked Torao, pouting.

"I'll give you this egg, it's from Kevin and you'll get another party member." Kouhei said, scratching the side of his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Torao.

"Positive, it could teach you responsibility." mocked Kouhei.

"Just give me the egg." grumbled Torao

"Oh can you take Candice and Amaterasu to the Center?" asked Kouhei, "I need them healed up."

"Fine, Flora stay here k?" Torao said.

"Sure." said a happy Flora.

As soon as Torao, Candice, and Amaterasu were out of sigh, Flora went on her knees and started to unzip Kouhei's pants.

When Kouhei's dick was out Flora wasted no time in working her magic, making him moan in pleasure.

"Y-your good." Kouhei managed to say, looking at Flora while she was sucking him off.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled away and started stroking his member, "For the compliment, I'll make you cum quicker."

With that said, Flora started licking Kouhei's shaft starting from the bottom while still stroking his erection.

"S-shit! Gonna c-cum!" Kouhei managed as he shot his load on Flora's face.

"Ah!" Flora said as she quickly took his cock into her mouth to get the rest of his semen.

Flora gulped down the rest of Kouhei's load, and pulled away.

"You got some on my face." she complained.

"S-sorry." Kouhei told her.

"It's okay, it looks good on me doesn't it?" she asked with a seductive wink.

After Flora cleaned her face of semen, and then licked her fingers clean, the two headed for the Center.

"You got a good taste Mr. Kouhei." teased Flora.

"Just call me Kouhei." he said with a slight blush.

* * *

><p>"Is that him?" asked a man dressed in black.<p>

"Yes, that's the boy with the Dratini." answered a woman in the same clothing.

"Should we kidnap him?" asked the man.

"No, orders are to stay low and observe," the woman said, "So we don't attract attention from them."

"Too late." said a voice behind the man and woman. The two then slumped unconscious as the man stepped out into the light.

"Hiding in shadows is a good cover, except from me." Kevin said with a grin.

"Gengar, take them to the CL." said Kevin.

Gengar then appeared to pick up the sleeping bodies, disappearing with them.

"On to the next ones." he said and turned around.

He then stepped into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

><p>Kouhei and Flora entered the Center to find a sleeping Torao on the couch.<p>

"Aw, looks like we could have taken out time and had more fun." said Flora teasingly.

"y-yea." said Kouhei with a slight blush.

"Are you the trainer of the Dratini and Charmander?" asked Nurse Joy.

The nurse was dressed in normal nurse wear, with the addition of a white apron. She had pink hair tied around her ears.

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Kouhei.

"No, it will take at least a few more hours to heal them because of machine problems." she said, indicating to the machine behind some glass.

"Alright, that's fine." Kouhei said with a sigh, he was worried for a second there.

"So," Flora said while circling her hand through his, "Looks like we CAN have so-me mo-re f-u-n." she whispered in his ear.

She was already playing him like she did it her whole life.

"I think I liked you better when you were innocent." Kouhei said, walking to a room.

"Just wait," she told him, "You'll like me better when you see what my other mouth can do."

Now he was about to sleep with his friends Moemon while he was passed out in the lobby and his Moemon were being healed.

Kouhei sighed, he was going to enjoy this and he knew it.

He just didn't want to let Flora know.


	12. Chapter 12

Espeon of Shadows: Well I can tell you Kouhei won't get a grass type in Kanto, but in the other regions like Johto he may.

mobiusfan: anticipating what? the lemon? Cause I'd be more than happy to give you it right now!

* * *

><p>Kouhei and Flora walked into the empty room and shut the door. They didn't want to be interrupted just in case Torao woke up and decided to check the rooms for Flora.<p>

"It's so exciting with my Master outside in the main lobby while I have sex with his best friend." Flora squealed.

"I gotta admit, it kinda is." Kouhei admitted.

He then had his shirt pulled off and then he was pushed onto the bed with Flora sitting on top of him.

Flora then took of her shirt to reveal her petite breasts as she traced Kouhei's chest muscles with her finger.

"Your much more muscular than my Master." she said in a seductive tone.

'She seemed so innocent when I first meet her' thought Kouhei.

Flora quickly got to work getting on her knees and taking off Kouhei's pants, his boxers following soon after.

"So big." Flora said before starting to suck on Kouhei's erection.

Kouhei let out a soft moan as Flora worked a fabulous job on his member. He noticed her fingers pumping in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Flora, move your ass this way." Kouhei managed to tell her.

Flora seemed confused for a second but obliged in the end, her wet pussy inches from Kouheis face.

Kouhei got to work quickly by sticking his tounge inside her and getting a loud moan from Flora.

Flora continued her blowjob but found it hard to concentrate while Kouhei's tongue explored her insides.

"I'm cumming!" Flora shouted as she sprayed her juices all over Kouhei's face.

Kouhei wasted no time lapping up Flora's juices.

"Let's get started, I can't wait any longer." Flora said, getting on top of Kouhei.

She dropped herself onto his dick and screamed in pleasure. Kouhei started thrusting into her at a fast pace, getting more moans and screams from her.

Kouhei grabbed and started fondling Floras small breasts while picking up the pace while Flora screamed "more" and "harder" every few seconds.

"Gonna cum!" Kouhei grunted as he picked up his pace.

"Yes! Shoot it all inside me!" Flora shouted as she started bouncing faster on Kouhei.

With one last thrust Kouhei released inside of Flora, causing her orgasm.

Flora screamed as Kouhei filled her up with his thick seed.

"That...was...amazing." Flora managed to say through panting.

Flora collapsed on Kouhei and the two lay there for a while. After a few minutes Kouhei and Flora got up and cleaned up and left, making sure Torao didn't see them.

"Thank you for the good time," Flora said, "I hope we can do it again."

"Yea." Kouhei admitted while giving a slight blush.

"Your so cute!" she squealed.

She then planted a kiss on his cheek and ran off to find Torao.

* * *

><p>"So that's Kouhei." said a man dressed in a fine black suit, his brown hair combed to the side of his head like his idol, Giovanni.<p>

"The one who captured the Dratini that escaped from us." the man said as he walked away, his eyes shinning with hatred.

"Team Rocket is gonna take down these new trainers, and the meddlesome "Legend's"" he spat out the last word like it was poison.

* * *

><p>Yea, the man is the leader of the Rocket's, but I won't tell you who he is exactly...For now. Before any of you asks, Ryuu is more of a loner and he will appear, just not anytime soon.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for noticing the mistake, Espion of Shadows, I don't know what happened.

mobiusfan: no, the man idolizes Giovanni meaning he wants to be like him.

Espion of Shadows: Just wait till later, I plan Kouhei to have a long night with some new team members.

* * *

><p>Kouhei walked outside of the Center, his Moemon following.<p>

As soon as he left he felt a chill run down his spine.

Like he was being watched.

He hurried to the Gym looking behind him, only to see his two Moemon glaring daggers at each other.

* * *

><p>As the man watched Kouhei enter the Gym, he walked away from his hiding place.<p>

He dusted off his black suit and walked toward Mount Moon.

"I should report to the boss." the man said as he walked toward the direction of Pewter.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kouhei entered the building, he felt better.<p>

"Let's win another badge!" he told his Moemon.

"Right." the two said, momentarily stopping their own fight.

"Are you the next challenger?" asked the leader.

The leader was dressed in a swimsuit that showed of her curves, but Kouhei noticed instantly that she lacked in the chest department. She had orange hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head.

Kouhei nodded.

"Do you know the other trainer that was here before?" asked Misty, "He had jet black hair and a bit of a serious face."

"Yea, I do." he said. The description told him that Ryuu was here before him, and already left.

"Let's begin!" Misty shouted as she threw her moeball.

"Let's do it, Amaterasu!" Kouhei said as Amaterasu walked to the stage.

Misty sent out a Staryu, she had a swimsuit with a red crystal in the middle. She had yellow hair that spiked up like she had a bad case of bed hair.

"Stary, use bubblebeam!" Shouted Misty as Stary shot a wave of bubbles at Amaterasu, who dodged easily.

"Thunder Wave!" Amaterasu said as she shot an electric wave at Stary, paralyzing her.

"Slam!" Ordered Kouhei as Amaterasu jumped in the air and slammed the heel of her foot on the top of Stary's head.

"Return." Misty said, returning the fainted Moemon.

"Go Star!" Misty said as she released a Moemon that had a purple swimsuit with a ruby in the center the top of the swimsuit. She had purple hair that spiked up even worse that Stary's, making her look like a punk.

"Rapid Spin!" Star said as she started spinning and slammed into Amaterasu.

"Slam!" Amaterasu said as she roundhouse kicked Star in the side of the head.

"Twister!" Amaterasu followed, causing a mini tornado to catch Star and fling her into the air.

Amaterasu jumped up and kicked Star's chin, and then followed up by slamming her heel into the top of Star's head.

"You won." Misty said as she returned Star.

"You got lucky that my pool was drained of it's water by the previous challenger." she said as she gave him his badge, witch Kouhei put into his case.

"I did it, Master!" exclaimed Amaterasu as she tackle hugged Kouhei.

"Yea you did, now let's go."

* * *

><p>Kouhei had returned his Moemon to their moeballs and continued down the path that lead to Vermillion.<p>

He was then stopped by a girl.

"I demand you release you Moemon from the torture you put them through!" the girl screamed.

"The hell!" Kouhei asked as he covered his ears.

"You use them as sex slaves don't you!" she said, furious.

The girl had brown hair to her shoulders, and had hip hugging shorts and a shirt that did nothing to cover up her boobs. They looked like they were about to burst out of her shirt.

"Look lady, my Moemon and me are partners and friends and you should stop shouting at me in the middle of the road." Kouhei told her.

"Battle me!" she cried.

Great, he had to run into a bitch.

* * *

><p>Took me a while since I had no motivation to do the Gym battle, Misty is usually simple to beat so I made it simple for Kouhei.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing to see here, keep on reading.

* * *

><p>"Battle me!" the girl screamed at Kouhei as she released her Moemon.<p>

"Flare, Flamethrower!" she ordered as her Growlithe obayed.

Growlithe had light yellow hair and red and orange clothes with brown stripes. She had ears and a tail like a dog.

Kouhei would have been scorched, but the flames stopped and in front of him stood a man with a red jacket, blue jeans, and a red hat.

"You say he abuses his Moemon?" asked the man.

"You filthy bastard!" the girl yelled.

With a flick of his wrist, the flames disappeared.

"I can tell he's a nicer person than you, who attacks any guy she sees." said the man.

"Y-your...R-Red...THE R-Red." Kouhei stuttered.

"Not THE R-Red, just Red." he said with a grin that said hes joking.

"Now back to what I was saying," Red said, "This boy treats his Moemon like he should, but you treat them more like weapons by attacking every man you see. Calling them "perverts" and "rapists" and such." Red continued.

"He's not the filthy bastard, neither am I. But you, your as bad as Rocket. Maybe worse because some of them are kind to others, or at least their Moemon." Red spat at the girl.

The woman slumped on her knees at the insults as her eyes filled with tears.

"See! You can't even take the truth!" Red laughed.

"Now that I got your attention, Heal Bell." Red said as he snapped his fingers.

At once the girl fell face first and a ghost escaped from her body, rising into the sky.

"Wha...?" Kouhei said in amazement.

"Ghosts, spirits of the dead," Red explained, "This one hated men and was weak to insults, the girl should wake up and I hope you can explain to her what happened."

"B-but...you...and..Heal Bell!" Kouhei tried to say.

"Some things should be forgotten, sorry bout this." Said Red as he snapped his fingers once more.

The next time Kouhei opened his eyes, he saw the girl wake up with a worried Growlithe next to her.

* * *

><p>Red was behind a tree, watching the two of them talk.<p>

"Rockets." He muttered as he saw the girl.

"Some things should not be told, but I didn't expect Team Rocket to hypnotize people now." he muttered to himself before vanishing.

* * *

><p>"All I remember is that you attacked me and that's it." Kouhei said.<p>

"I see," the girl said, "Well my names Cathrine, but my friends call me Cat."

"I'm Kouhei." Kouhei told her as he stood up.

"This is Flame, my Growlithe." Cat said as she gestured to her Moemon.

"Well let's go." Kouhei told her as he helped her off the ground and the two continued to the town.

* * *

><p>"Hehehehe...Looks like it didn't work." said a man in the shadows.<br>This man wore a torn shirt and a leather jacket with torn jeans. He had his hair spiked up in all directions and wore and evil smile that made him look like he was crazy.

"Kukuku...the Boss may want to hear about it, but I have this feeling I'm forgetting something." the man said as he walked away, unaware that he was looking when Red snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>This chapter is not that good, I did this chapter just to finish it since I had an idea to introduce a new character.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't have much motivation to do this chapter, but I already planned what was gonna be in it. I also had some trouble with this chapter in terms of saving it, it deleted what I wrote a couple times.

* * *

><p>"So you have only two Moemon?" asked Cat.<p>

For the past while, Catherine was asking Kouhei all about him. It left the boy confused, and a little annoyed.

"Yes, Candice and Amaterasu." Kouhei answered her.

Kouhei felt like he was in an RPG, where a girl decides to tag along the main hero without an explanation.

"How many times did you do it with your Moemon?" Cat asked.

Okay, now that is just not right.

"Why do you need to know?" Kouhei asked, some of his irritation slipping into his tone.

"Just curious." Cat said with a shrug.

"Well that's like me asking you how you made a bond with your Moemon." replied Kouhei.

That remark caused Cat to blush, and she decided to shut up.

"Thank you, Arceus." Kouhei muttered.

After a few minutes, the silence was broken.

"Where did you say you lived?" Cat asked.

Kouhei groaned and continued forward, deciding to ignore the girl behind him.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was walking down a familiar path.<p>

He found that going back to professor was a good idea to check on his new Moemon.

As he continued down the road to Viridian, he did not notice the man in the black suit following him.

The man in the suit picked up a phone and dialed a number.

As the man headed the opposite direction of Ryuu, the person he called picked up.

"Ryuu is headed for Pewter, hes behind the others." the man said to the phone.

"Yes, of course sir, right away." the man answered before he hung up.

"Your okay for now." the suited man said as he gazed over his shoulder at Ryuu, who was leaving Viridian.

* * *

><p>"Thank God that's over!" Kouhei said as he fell into his bed at the Center.<p>

The walk to town took only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Kouhei.

"I think she has I-can't-shut-the-hell-up syndrome." Kouhei said to Candice, who was sitting next to him.

"Shes not that bad." Candice told him.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

"I know what will cheer you up." said Candice as she edged closer to him, walking on all fours to reveal her cleavage.

"I guess," Kouhei said, "Alright let's do it." Candice instantly perked up at the words and jumped on Kouhei.

"Were not gonna stop, not for tonight." she whispered in his ear.

I don't know if that's a good thing or not, Kouhei thought.

* * *

><p>Yea I'm cliffhanging you at the part where their about to do it, I know I'm evil. Sorry for the delay but it gave me more time to think, I got a new party for Kouhei and I think it works well.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Well this one WAS uploaded faster than 15, and it has sex so your happy right?

* * *

><p>Kouhei pulled Candice into a deep kiss while he started to undress her.<p>

Candice moaned into the kiss as Kouhei started fondling her breasts.

Candice pulled away and took Kouhei's shirt off and stared at his chest.

With a grin he pushed her onto the bed and inserted two fingers into her soaking wet pussy.

A loud moan escaped Candice's lips as Kouhei started moving his fingers while flicking his tongue at her clit.

"Please...don't tease me." Candice managed to get out.

Kouhei took his fingers out and Candice spread her legs.

"Please, fuck me." Candice said with a deep blush on her face.

The look on Candice's face and what she said pushed him over the edge.

You want me to fuck you, he thought, then I'm gonna fuck you till you pass-out.

Kouhei quickly plunged his dick into Candice that made her moan out in pleasure.

Kouhei started thrusting at a fast rate that made Candice's knees buck and grab the sheets.

"Your...rougher...Yes!...than usual tonight...oh God!" she said as Kouhei speed up, not slowing down for a second.

Kouhei grabbed hold of Candice's waist and continued to roughly pleasure his partner.

Candice tried to muffle her voice by kissing Kouhei but that made him want her to scream louder so he moved faster just to hear her.

As Candice continued to scream words like "harder" and "faster" Kouhei couldn't help but grin at Candice's face.

"You look so cute right now." he whispered into her ear.

Candice got a deep blush on her face.

"G-geez...you jerk!" she managed to say before letting out a large moan again.

I thought I was fit, thought Kouhei, but I need to exercise more if I want to please my starter.

"I'm cumming!" Candice screamed and pulled Kouhei closer as he release inside her, continuing to move until he let everything out inside her.

Kouhei pulled out and Candice hungrily put his member in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth at a fast rate, determined to get the rest of his cum.

Without warning Kouhei came in Candice's mouth catching her by surprise, but she swallower everything that he let out.

As Candice took Kouhei's member out of her mouth she looked up at him and licked her lips.

"I hope you know were not done yet, you still owe me a good two fucks." she said while positioning herself over his dick.

"I know that." he said.

I wonder if I'm the one that's gonna pass-out instead of her, thought Kouhei.

* * *

><p>Don't worry Kouhei's gonna live, hes just gonna be tired. Kouhei will get a new member next chapter, and yes I already have planned his party fully. His team is gonna fill up real fast, hopefully Kouhei can keep up with the girl in his team. I'm sure he wont die...maybe<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

More chapters, gotta keep em cumming. I mean coming. That's what I meant.

Espion of Shadows: Thanks, glad to be back.

* * *

><p>Kouhei stood atop of a stage, people cheering around him.<p>

"I did it!' he cheered.

"I won!" he said while laughing heartily.

He then hit the ground with a large thud from falling out of the bed.

"OW!" Kouhei said as he stood up.

He looked around and saw a naked Candice sleeping in the bed, next to where he was before he fell out.

With a sigh he realized that all was a dream, he smiled as he looked at Candice and the smile on her face.

"Well, last night was great." Kouhei admitted as he recalled the events of the night.

Kouhei decided to go back to sleep, so he slipped back into bed.

Candice then rolled over to her side and rested her head between Kouhei's shoulder and put her arms across his chest.

With a smile Kouhei drifted off again.

* * *

><p>Yukio was walking down the familiar path to Cerulean, except he turned back near the city and headed down to the Day Care to pick up a Moemon.<p>

His two fan girls were right behind him, whispering about how "he looked so cool".

Yukio ignored them, like he did with the other girls that squealed over him.

He opened the door and went inside, emerging out seconds later with a Moeball in hand.

He then went back the way he came, to challenge the third Gym.

* * *

><p>Candice woke up from her sleep and opened her eyes. She recalled the amazing night with her Master and smiled.<p>

She then noticed Kouhei sleeping next to her.

She also noticed where she was laying.

A deep blush covered her face and she almost screamed out.

She noticed the look on Kouhei's face and managed to shut up.

However, the blush stayed on her face and even got a darker shade as she saw Kouhei's chest.

Kouhei opened one eye and said "You look cute when your embarrassed."

Candice's blush deepened and she kicked Kouhei so hard he fell out of bed.

* * *

><p>After Kouhei and Candice got dressed, and after Kouhei got hit from saying that Candice "looked cute embarrassed and naked", the two exited the Center to find Cat waiting.<p>

"What took you so long?" Asked Cat.

"I really didn't want to leave." Kouhei answered.

Leave with you, he thought.

"Well I'm gonna go get some training done, lets go Candice." Kouhei said as he and Candice headed toward some trainers.

The two beat trainer after trainer after wild Moemon until a wild Meowth jumped out.

She wore a yellow shirt that exposed her mid section, and a short yellow shorts. She had a tail sticking out that had a brown end and curled up. She had six whiskers, three sticking out of her left face cheek, three out of the right one, and a yellow coin on her forehead. She had long brown hair up to her shoulders. She also had two, black, cat ears on top of her head.

Candice rushed in and hit Meowth and slammed her fist into her face, sending her flying.

"Weak." Huffed Candice.

Suddenly, Meowth rebounded and tackled Candice knocking her back.

"Who's weak?" Asked Meowth, showing two fangs.

"You bitch!" Shouted Candice and launched a Flamethrower at the wild Meowth who jumped out of the way.

The battle raged on, Meowth dodging Candice's flamed and the two exchanging blows up close.

Kouhei saw an opportunity and took out a spare Moeball.

When Candice kicked Meowth in the stomach, Kouhei threw the Moeball straight at Meowth, sucking her inside.

The ball clicked signaling the capture, as Candice looked dumbfounded at the ball.

"Why did you do that?" asked an angry Candice.

"Shes strong, that's why." he said, picking up the ball and sending Meowth out.

"So your my Master?" asked Meowth, looking him up and down.

"Yea, the names Kouhei." he said.

"Ill just call you Master," she said, "Your pretty cute."

Kouhei blushed at the remark and Meowth giggled.

"I'll call you...Yoruichi." Kouhei declared, taking out his Moedex.

"I like it." said Yoruichi, looking over Kouhei's shoulder at her data.

**Moemon: Meowth**

**Name: Yoruichi**

**Type: Normal**

**Cup Size: B**

**Evolution: Persian**

**Evolved From: None**

**Information: Meowth are playful Moemon. They are loyal and enjoy the company of their Masters. They are very pasionate about sex with their Master. Meowth also like shiny object, and often pick up money and other objects.**

"Sorry about calling you a bitch." Candice told Yoruichi.

"It's okay." Yoruichi said as the two of them rushed to catch up to Kouhei, as he headed back to the Center.

"We'll heal up and train again." he told them.

"Sounds good," Yoruichi said, "But you need to make a pact with me first."

"Alright, after we heal up." he said, looking forward to the sex.

I turned into a pervert, he thought, but damn does it feel good.

* * *

><p>Yep, more lemons! I don't remember if Candice evolved or not...I know Amaterasu didn't. Well look forward to the sex.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Didn't have much time to write the chapter, but I managed to get it done.

Espion of Shadows: Why would someone Bleach a Cat named Yoruichi? Oh wait the ANIME Bleach. Totally fooled me for a sec there. I was at a loss for names, then I remembered the best cat girl ever, Yoruichi. The perverted, funny, and cool Yoruichi. Totally an original idea.

Zoeten: They have a choice of wearing them, Kouhei's just chose not to wear any. If you ask everyone who is doing a Moemon story this question, like you said, them I'm sure you get relatively the same answer from the author. They CAN wear underwear but that does not mean they HAVE to.

* * *

><p>Kouhei pulled Yoruichi close and gave her a deep kiss, entwining their tongues together.<p>

Both of them fell onto the bed, with Kouhei on top of Yoruichi.

Kouhei slipped his hand inside Yoruichi's shirt and started to fondle her breast, causing a slight moan to escape from her lips.

They broke apart for air and Yoruichi took off her clothes and started stripping Kouhei.

Yoruichi blushed as she saw Kouhei's erection and quickly went on her knees and put his member in her mouth.

She started boobing her head up and down at an incredible rate, only stopping to lick his member.

"How is it?" she asked, taking it out of her mouth and licking every inch of his dick.

"It's...amazing, your tongue is rough...like a cats." he panted.

"That makes me glad." she said, returning to blowing her trainer.

"I'm cumming." he shouted as he blew his load, catching Yoruichi by surprise.

She swallowed down and continued to bob her head.

After Kouhei finished, Yoruichi positioned herself on top of his member and licked her lips.

"Tell me if it hurts." Kouhei told her.

Yoruichi nodded and slowly lowered herself onto Kouhei's shaft.

She flinched in pain as her hymen was broken.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Kouhei.

"I'm fine, you can start moving." she told him.

Kouhei hesitated but pushed Yoruichi on the bed and started caressing Yoruichi's body, determined to make her pain go away and replace it with pleasure.

After a few minutes Kouhei was thrusting in and out of Yoruichi and she was moaning and gripping the sheets for support.

"Yes! Harder, Master, please!" Yoruichi shouted.

Kouhei complied, speeding up as much as he could.

Sweat was falling from both of them, as neither one of them was gonna stop the other.

"I'm cumming, Master!" shouted Yoruichi as Kouhei continued to thrust.

Yoruichi pulled Kouhei into a deep kiss as he reached his release, pumping his load deep inside her.

As the two broke apart Yoruichi shuddered.

"I'm so full of Master." she sighed.

I have to admit, Kouhei thought, being a trainer is amazing in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Review's are the weed for authors, at least the good reviews.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Espion of Shadows: Have this pot of pot instead.

mobiusfan: He didn't say he was kind of a pervert, he said he WAS a pervert. Who doesn't wanna be a pervert? They ALWAYS see naked/partially naked girls...then get the crap beat out of them

* * *

><p>Kouhei was standing at the back of the Vermilion city Gym.<p>

"The hell?" Kouhei said to no one in particular.

The back of the Gym had no entrance, and was surrounded by and electric fence that almost reached the Gym's roof.

"There isn't even a gate," complained Kouhei, "How can anyone enter the damn place?"

"Kouhei!" exclaimed a familiar cheery voice.

"Hey Torao." he grumbled.

"What's wrong?" asked Torao as he ran up to Kouhei.

Kouhei pointed at the fence around the Gym.

"Motherfu-"

* * *

><p>At the outskirts of Vermilion.<p>

"uuuuuuuuuuuucker!"

"The hell?" Yukio asked as he, Amaya, and Yuki looked around to find the source of the voice.

* * *

><p>"You done?" asked Kouhei after Torao stopped screaming.<p>

"Yea, I'm good." he said, sulking.

"Geez don't scream so loud" said a guy dressed in torn jeans and a blue shirt that said 'This is not blue, it's just frozen water.'

He had a finger in his ear trying to regain his hearing and had one of his eyes closed, his left brown eye looking at Torao and Kouhei.

"Sorry." said Torao who's face got a blush from embarrassment.

"I can't help but feel Ive seen you somewhere." Kouhei said to the man.

"Well duh," he replied taking his finger out of his ear and opening his other eye, "If you haven't your not cool at all. I'm too cool for cool, names Ice."

* * *

><p>After a moment of exclamation, questions and two signed autographed posters, Ice turned to leave.<p>

"Oh take these," he said handing Kouhei and Torao two tickets, "It's for the S.S. Anne, it's docked here for today."

With that the trainer left, leaving the two fans looking at the tickets.

"Huh?" Kouhei asked as he looked down at his hand.

"I got two!" he said just as Yukio walked into town.

"Got two what?" he asked as he walked up to them, his Moemon behind him.

* * *

><p>Kouhei had given him the extra ticket and explained who they just met.<p>

Seconds later Yukio was rushing off into the direction Ice went to, his Amaya and Yuki rushing to catch up.

Kouhei was holding onto his sides laughing with Torao hitting the ground with his fist to try and stop the outburst of laughter he just got.

"So...much...for...haha...that...cool...exterior...hehe." Kouhei managed to say.

After a few minutes of laughter and a chance to catch their breath, the two walked to the dock.

"So hows the egg?" asked Kouhei as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"It hatched, not too long ago." he said holding out a Moeball.

"What was it?" asked a curious Kouhei.

"Not telling" Torao said as he stuck his toungue out at Kouhei

The two friends showed their tickets to a sailor and he let them on the luxury liner.

The inside was amazing and crowded.

People were talking and taking a break from the party that was going on the deck.

Waiters were running back and forth with trays full of food and drinks.

Torao whistled.

"Can't wait to see the deck." he said.

If the halls were crowded, the deck was stuffed.

People were laughing, drinking, eating, and even fighting with their Moemon on the deck.

Lights were hung from streamers, confetti was on the floor, dozens of tables were packed with even more food and drinks than there were people.

Kouhei even spotted a man and his Moemon doing it behind tables.

"Dude, this place is awesome." Torao said as he looked around and absorbed the sight.

Kouhei nodded.

"The boat is gonna be docket for a week, we have that long to stay and party." Kouhei told him.

"We may get information about the fence too." added Torao.

"But first," Kouhei said as he picked up a glass off a waiters tray as he ran by, "We party!"

Kouhei took a swing of the drink and instantly knew what it was.

"If were not careful, were gonna have a hangover for most of the week." he said.

Torao wasn't paying attention, he was already running off to find some food.

With a sigh, Kouhei followed.

* * *

><p>I always wondered why is there a fence around the Vermilion Gym, and if there is, why isn't it an electric fence? Seems so easy to jump over it so why not make it more dangerous?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

mobiusfan: Pervert is not a negative word, it can be an insult or compliment. Depending how you view the word. For example, Jiraya from Naruto refuses to be called a pervert but instead said to be called a SUPER one. EMBRACE YOUR INNER PERVERT...just make sure your not caught

Espeon of Shadows: They don't care about the environment...but I'm more evil putting an huge electric fence instead of a small wooden one...But I didn't make it so they have to kill trees now did I?

* * *

><p>Kouhei had sent out his Moemon to enjoy the party.<p>

Candice was in a drinking contest and winning against Moemon and humans alike.

Yoruichi was teasing trainers and even managed to pick some pockets, deciding to give everything to Kouhei later.

Amaterasu was eating and chatting with other shy and rare Moemon.

Kouhei was with Torao, having fun.

The two were laughing heartily with Sailors, gambling against Gamblers, listening to stories from the old while adding a joke or some of their short adventure to the tales of Gentlemen.

They were raiding the food tables and singing songs with the rest of the men, women, and Moemon who started to sing.

The two even proclaimed their dream and received a loud applause after they entered a small "Who Has The Biggest Dream?" contest.

"Being a man means to laugh and have a good time!" Torao shouted.

"Let's sing!" proclaimed Kouhei as he gestured to the band to play a familiar sailor tune.

The band then started playing "Bink's Sake" a Japanese song for pirates.

The crowd all got into the song "Yohohoho, Yohohoho!"

* * *

><p>Kouhei crashed onto the bed.<p>

The ship provided rooms for all trainers and Kouhei also got one.

Next to him was a sleepin, and drunk, Candice, a sleeping Amaterasu, and a happy Yoruichi who was looking over her spoils.

With a sigh Kouhei drifted to sleep.

This was gonna be a long week.

* * *

><p>After the first day Kouhei left the boat for some training, returning to party at night.<p>

The routine was the same for Kouhei and Torao joined in the next day.

After the third day Yukio came on the boat, giving up on searching for his idol.

The fourth day was as crazy as the rest, but more lively with Yukio.

On the fifth day Kouhei managed to get some info about the fence around the Gym.

On the sixth he found out the info was true.

* * *

><p>On the seventh day.<p>

"Alright, were gonna win that badge and party on the last day the boat is docked!" Kouhei declared to his three Moemon.

Kouhei walked in front of the fence and asked Candice to give him a boost on the roof.

As soon as Kouhei was on the roof he jumped down the other side of the fence and found the switch to turn the power off.

As soon as the fence shut down Candice sliced through it using Metal Claw and Kouhei returned all of his Moemon to their balls.

"Let's kick this douche's ass." Kouhei said as he entered the Gym.

* * *

><p>Yea Gym battle's next, not much to say. The song "Bink's Sake" is a Japanese pirate song, I got it from One Piece. Listen to it if you want.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Were on chap 21, my favorite number. No apparent reason for me saying that but I got nothing to put here so...does anyone even read these?

Espion of Shadows: I noticed most of my chapters are usually has 550+ words. some of them, like chapter one, were near 600+ words.

mobiusfan: Now let's peep in the girls bath! But if we get caught, we might die. Just a little heads up.

* * *

><p>Kouhei entered the Gym.<p>

The place was like a usual Gym, trainers to try and stop challengers from facing the leader.

The problem was there were two giant electric rods making a wall of electricity.

"How am I supposed to get to the leader now?" Kouhei asked.

He did what any other person would have done, he tried the many trash cans on the floor.

"Huh?" he said when his hand reached something "A switch?"

Kouhei pressed it and noticed that part of the electric wall disappeared.

"Lets try this one," he said as he tried another trash can "Damn, empty."

Just then the electricity turned back on in the section that was off.

"Son of a-"

* * *

><p>After minutes of searching and finding one switch, and some playboys, and reaching into an empty second trash can, Kouhei finally turned off the electricity.<p>

"It's official, I hate this Gym." Kouhei said through clenched teeth.

Kouhei planned to win the Gym and get some training done before the party, but it took him almost all the time he had just to find the second switch.

"I just hope no other Gym's are even close to being like this." he said to himself.

Kouhei then walked up to the Leader, who laughed.

"Ha ha, so someone made it pass my electricity!" he laughed.

The Leader wore and army coat and army pants. He had yellow spiked up hair and green eyes.

"My name is Lieutenant Surge," he said in his loud, commanding voice, "and who might my challenger be?"

"My names Kouhei," Kouhei said while taking out a moeball, "and I really hate your Gym."

"Them fighting words, Private." Surge said as he took out his moeball.

The two threw their moeballs into the middle of the battle field, Kouhei sending out Yoruichi while Surge sent out his Voltorb.

Voltorb had a red top and white shorts, nothing else could be told about the Moemon.

"Yoruichi, use Furry Swipes!" Kouhei commanded as Yoruichi pounced on her opponent.

"Self-destruct." Surge ordered calmly.

Voltorb then released an explosion, catching Yoruichi in the middle of it.

"Yoruichi!" Kouhei yelled, trying to see through the thick smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Kouhei saw Voltorb fainted on the floor while Yoruichi was barely standing.

"So much for my debut." Yoruichi said as Kouhei recalled her.

"You know, I really hate this Gym." Kouhei said as he released his second Moemon.

"So whose my opponent?" Candice asked proudly.

Surge released his second Moemon, a Pikachu.

Pikachu had (as if no one knows this) a yellow top and shorts, with brown stripes. She had yellow ears that had brown tips and a yellow tail with brown stripes (who doesn't know this already?).

Candice lunged at Pikachu, hitting her with a Metal Claw, knocking her out.

"That was...disappointing?" Candice said.

"Well then, lets see you beat the Commander of this here army!" Surge said, speaking for the first time during the match.

Raichu was then sent out to the field. Raichu was like Pikachu, except she had more brown on her clothes, and her tail was shaped like a thunder bolt.

"Flamethrower!" Candice shouted, releasing a jet of flames toward Raichu who jumped out of the way.

"If you think that's enough to stop this army, your dead wrong Private!" Surge said.

"This here Raichu is my pride and joy, and no way your puny-" Surge was started to say.

But then a fainted Raichu slammed into Surge.

Kouhei walked up and took his badge.

"I REALLY hate this Gym." he said as he and Candice left.

* * *

><p>This is chapter isn't that great it also took me too long to make this chapter. To be honest I forgot if I evolved Candice and Amaterasu. I really hated Surge's Gym, and his damn Raichu and Voltorb.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Well here's the next one, don't forget to review.

Moe Overload: The chapter got delayed because most of the time I thought I could work on it, something came up. I'm still busy but I can get small parts done, so new chapters should be uploaded quicker.

mobiusfan: The greatest moment for men is when they peep in the girls bath and get away with it, take risks. Or enjoy the rest of your life, hard decision I know.

* * *

><p>The night was young, and Kouhei was...<p>

Well, he was drunk.

Kouhei celebrated his Gym victory, and Yukio and Torao celebrated with him, they also were happy for the fact that they could get to the Gym now.

Everyone had plenty of reason to celebrate.

The door to Kouhei's cabin opened, Candice entering with a drunk Kouhei being supported by her.

"I'm fine, don't be a stick in the mud." Kouhei said, his face red from the alcohol.

"Shut up," she grumbled and tossed him on the bed, "Honestly, WHO let you drink?"

"Yukio, Torao, and Yoruichi edged me on." Kouhei said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I swear I'm gonna kill them." Candice said with a growl.

"It's fine, fine." Kouhei said as he tossed his clothes to the side.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING!" Candice asked as she turned around to hide her red face.

"What do you mean?" asked Kouhei.

Kouhei was sitting on the bed, naked.

"P-p-put your clothes back on." Candice ordered.

"Why? I'd rather go back to the party." he said as he started to stand up.

"NO!" She shouted and tackled Kouhei to the bed, her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kouhei, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"T-that's not the point!" she said, her words rushing out of her mouth.

"Then what is?" asked the drunk Kouhei

"I-it's..." she trailed off.

"..."

"I-it's because..." she tried again.

"..."

"Huh?" she asked, looking over at Kouhei.

The trainer was out cold.

"Why you..." Candice growled, an irritation mark on her head.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kouhei had a hangover.<p>

"I'm gonna stay in Vermilion, until my hangover is gone." Kouhei said trough a pained groan.

"I told you not to drink." Candice said, still irritated.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I SAID NOT TO DRINK ALCOHOL!" she shouted.

"OW!" Kouhei said as he covered his head trying to make the pain go away.

"Humph." Candice turned away and left the room, stomping to find Yukio, Torao, and Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>Thought there was gonna be a sex scene? Well I decided to be evil and go against that idea, don't worry Kouhei will get sex soon, and the trouble will be double. Yes I just made a sex AND Team Rocket joke.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Wow I have more people who like this story, I feel like I accomplished something. Even tough most people only care about Kouhei and the sex he will get...

Espion of Shadows: Since shes tsundere shes shy, and really girls get that natural reaction after seeing your junk millions of times...It's the same as when you see them in a bikini, their all like "How do I look?" but if you see them in their underwear their like "OMG DON'T LOOK"...Women are stranger than Moemon...

mobiusfan: It is, you just forget about it in time because, in some strange twist of fate, you could get laid by some of the girls you were peeking on. Or get beat near inches of your death, only to be reminded and not learn a thing. About Team Rocket and sex, James and Meowth probably did something to Jessie already. I mean they HAVE been together for years.

* * *

><p>Kouhei was out on the road again.<p>

After a whole day of resting, or waiting for his hangover to disappear, Kouhei sent out once more with the company of Yukio and Torao.

Unfortunately, Cat was there.

"Hey Kouhei, whose the chick?" whispered Torao.

"Some girl who decided to tag along." Kouhei answered with a sigh.

"Like in video games?" he asked.

"I think she had a rare condition called "I-can't-shut-the-hell-up-itus"" Yukio commented.

Kouhei shot Candice a look.

"Told you so."

"What is wrong with you guys?" asked Candice.

"Her." the three said in union, pointing at Cat.

Cat was too busy talking to Yuki and Amaya to notice.

"Why haven't Candice and Amaya evolved yet?" Torao asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno." Yukio said with a shrug.

"Why, what about Flora?" asked Kouhei.

Torao grinned and tossed his moeball.

"Hi!" said Flora cheerfully.

Flora now had a green t-shirt and a short green mini-skirt, she had a large flower bud in her hair that looked about ready to bloom.

"Flora evolved after Misty's Gym, shes an Ivysaur now." Torao explained with pride.

"It's not like you did anything." Yukio said.

"What was that!" Torao asked angrily.

"I said the only thing you ever did was have sex with her." Yukio told him.

Torao slumped his shoulders, an aura of sadness around him.

"Idiots..." muttered Kouhei.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they reached a fork in the road.<p>

"So where do you guys plan on heading?" Kouhei asked.

"I plan on going north to visit Moemon Tower." Yukio said.

"I'm gonna head to Celadon, so I'm heading north too." Torao said.

"I'm gonna go south to train, and see if I can find some new Moemon." Cat said.

"All the Moemon will run away when you open your mouth." Yukio muttered.

"So I guess the three of us are going north." Kouhei said.

* * *

><p>The three best friends arrived in the gloomy Lavender Town.<p>

"So that's Moemon Tower?" asked Torao.

The tower arched high in the sky, it's height looming over the town. The dark bricks gave it a sad eerie feeling.

"I'm gonna go pay my respects," Yukio told them while heading into the tower, "Caledon is to the west so good luck."

"Thanks, you too." Kouhei said, turning toward Celadon.

"Wait up!" Torao said, running to catch up.

Torao gave one last glance at the tower, and a cold chill ran down his spine.

He shuddered and turned away, running toward Kouhei.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay on this one, the other chapter should be delayed as well. This is because of my personal life, to be specific I'm getting a root canal, so yea...it might be uploaded sooner but you never know.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the delay, my internet connection has been acting up. It disconnects and reconnects at random. My chapter was finished, but my internet crashed and I couldn't save it.

Espion of Shadows: Thanks, I managed to finish the first part of your series a while ago. The Kanto-Johto story.

mobiusfan: I have another appointment next month, but it gives me a reason to brainstorm.

* * *

><p>Kouhei and Torao made it to Celadon.<p>

The city had a grand mall, the tallest building. A fountain was in the middle of the street. A hotel sat in one corner of the city, a gambling hall in the middle. A Gym sat in an isolated corner of the city.

The two walked into the Moe Center, located near the city's entrance.

"So whats the plan?" asked Torao.

"I'm gonna head into the company building, I heard there are some rare Moemon up there." Kouhei said.

"Alright," Torao replied, "I'm gonna go to the mall, promised my team to take them shopping."

"Hah, you'll be broke by the time you get inside the store." Kouhei said with a laugh.

"Whatever," he said with a shrug, "I'm heading to the Gym after."

* * *

><p>After healing his team, Kouhei set out for the big building.<p>

There was a sign that said "GAME FREAK" in front of the huge structure.

As he climbed up the stairs, there were A LOT, he made it to the top of the building.

This part was isolated by a small wall, and had a small building not noticeable from the bottom.

As he entered the small house, he saw it contained but a shelf with books, a desk, and a chalk board.

With the exception of the man.

"Um," Kouhei said, "Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" the man said, "Ah, a visitor!"

"I heard that there are some Moemon here, I didn't mean to barge in." Kouhei apologized.

"It's fine," the man said with a wave of his hand, "But you are right, there ARE rare Moemon here, two to be exact."

"Really?" Kouhei said, excited.

"Yes, but you'll have to catch them." the man told him.

At those words, two identical Moemon jumped behind Kouhei, blocking the door.

The two had two brown ears, and a brown T and short shorts, they also had a small bushy fox tail. The Moemon on the left had a challenging glare, while the one on the right had a sincere look, almost like she's sorry.

"Two on two?" Kouhei asked.

"Is there a problem?" the man said.

"No," Kouhei told him while taking out two Moeballs, "It's just that it seems too easy."

Kouhei released his two Moemon, Yoruichi and Amaterasu.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Were gonna catch them." Kouhei said, nodding toward the two new Moemon.

"You won't be catching anyone." the Moemon with the glare growled.

"Feisty." Yoruichi said while licking her lips.

The Moemon that had the sincere face hid behind the one with the glare.

Suddenly the one with the glare disappeared, and tackled Yoruichi.

Yoruichi then kicked the Moemon off, with Amaterasu slamming her to the ground using her tail.

"Too easy." Amaterasu said.

Amaterasu was then knocked off her feet as the shy Moemon tackled her to the ground.

"D-don't hurt my sister!" she shouted.

At that moment Yoruichi jump kicked her into the wall.

"Now!" Kouhei shouted and threw the two moeballs.

The two Moemon went in, and with a few shakes and a click, Kouhei had two new Moemon.

"I'm surprised." the man admitted.

Kouhei just nodded and returned Amaterasu and Yoruichi, sending his new partners out.

"Ch." the Moemon with the glare said.

"I'll call you... Miyu." Kouhei told her.

"Miyu?" she asked.

Kouhei nodded.

"And? It means?" she asked.

"Beautiful moon, if I remember correctly." he said.

Miyu turned away, a slight blush on her face.

Kouhei checked his Moedex.

**Moemon: Eevee**

**Name: Miyu**

**Cup Size: A**

**Evolution: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espion, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon**

**Evolved From: None**

**Information: Eevee are rare Moemon. They are often kept as pets, and are wanted by many collectors. Eevee can evolve into many forms, depending on the condition. Eevee are very passionate about sex with their Master if they like them.**

"Um, what about me?" the shy Moemon asked.

"How about... Hikari?" Kouhei asked.

"I like it." she said with a smile.

**Moemon: Eevee**

**Name: Hikari  
><strong>

**Cup Size: A**

**Evolution: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espion, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon**

**Evolved From: None**

"Well, let's head to the Center."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"I want to train you," he explained "for that I need you to be at full health."

"What about our pact?" asked Miyu.

"That too." Kouhei admitted.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, but yes Kouhei got TWO Eevee's. Why? You'll find out. Who will they evolve to? Well the personality gives it away a bit...<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

So yeah, I'm not dead yet. Just don't go all Brooklyn rage on me.

mobiusfan: Well if they all would be sisters, that would be a troublesome thing. Fire, electricity, and other elements will hit you for the right of having sex with you first...but it's worth it

* * *

><p>Kouhei sat down on the bed as Hikari shut the door behind her.<p>

"So were going to do it?" Miyu asked.

"Way to be blunt about it" Kouhei mumbled.

"M-Miyu!" Hikari said, blushing.

"What?" she asked.

With a sigh, Kouhei nodded.

"Yes, I'm gonna fuck you." Kouhei said with a straight face.

"Alright, just making sure." Miyu said with a shrug.

"I'm not gonna ask." Kouhei said with a sigh.

"So how would we do this?" Miyu asked, "If there are two of us, do we take turns?"

"In a way, yes." Kouhei admitted.

"Then lets have sex." Miyu said, taking off her shirt.

"M-Miyu!" Hikari said, her arms flailing.

"What?" she asked, her breast already exposed.

"Oh for the love of-" Kouhei said, getting up and pushing Hikari against the wall, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Hikari's eyes were wide with shock, but they soon started to close as she gave into the pleasure.

Miyu just stood there, staring.

"W-wow." Miyu managed.

"Y-yeah," Hikari said as Kouhei puled away, "W-wow."

Kouhei then took both of the girls by their hands and laid them on the bed.

Kouhei pulled Miyu into a kiss while taking Hikari's shirt off.

He then let his hands travel down both the girls waists, making them shudder.

Kouhei then stood up and pulled his pants down, his boxers following.

"It's not fair you two only get to feel good" Kouhei told them.

The two girl stared at their trainers erection for a while until Miyu snapped out of it.

She tentatively reached out and touched Kouhei's erection.

Growing more confident, she began stroking it.

Hikari managed to snap out of it when she saw what her sister was doing.

Hikari, being bolder than ever, suddenly moved her head in front of Kouhei's member.

Hesitating for a second, she gave it a small lick at which Kouhei shuddered.

Noticing this Hikari put the head in the mouth and started swirling her tongue on it.

Miyu stared at her sister, unbelieving at what she's seeing.

Kouhei then suddenly grabbed Miyu and pulled her up into another kiss, and slowly started teasing her with his finger.

Hikari starter putting more of Kouhei into her mouth while bobbing her head at an increasing speed.

Miyu moaned into the kiss as Kouhei's finger teased her clit.

Kouhei then broke their kiss, both him and Miyu gasping for air.

"I'm about to cum, get on your knees" Kouhei instructed to Miyu, who obliged.

Hikari took Kouhei's dick out of her mouth and started to jerk him off, Miyu helping.

"C-cumming" Kouhei said as he released his seed, the cum flying on the two Moemons faces.

After a final shot Miyu and Hikari were sitting there, their faces covered in Kouhei's sticky cum.

They sat mesmerized for a second, until Miyu took her cum covered hand and licked it clean.

Hikari followed her example, and the two licked themselves clean.

Miyu then licked some cum off Hikari's cheek, then pulled her sister into a kiss.

The two swapped what cum they still had in their mouths, while Kouhei stood there starring at the amazing sight in front of him.

The two sisters broke apart, a trail of drool still connecting their tongues.

The two looked into each others eyes until Miyu noticed Kouhei's erection.

"I think I'm ready now" Miyu said as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs, a deep blush on her face.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Kouhei asked with genuine concern.

Miyu nodded and Kouhei slowly entered her.

Miyu gripped the sheets from the pain of her hymen being broken, but endured it.

"You okay?" Kouhei asked.

"I'm fine," Miyu said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then I'll start moving," Kouhei said as he started to thrust.

Miyu flinched from the pain at first but Kouhei continued to move slowly and the pain quickly faded into pleasure.

It wasn't long until Miyu was moaning, "Harder!"

Hikari sat on her sisters face and leaned in to kiss Kouhei.

Miyu understood and started licking her sister.

Hikari moaned into the kiss and Kouhei took this as a sign to speed up.

The bed creaked and rocked as Kouhei moving at an incredible rate in and out of Miyu.

His Moemon could barely lick her sister as Kouhei continued to pound her at an amazing rate.

"I'm cumming!" Miyu suddenly screamed as she reached climax.

Kouhei grunted a response as he reached his own orgasm, sending his seed inside Miyu.

He then pulled out of Miyu, his semen leaking out in response.

"Now me," Hikari said with a gleam in her eye.

"Are you sure?" asked Kouhei.

"Positive," she replied, "because without the bond I won't be of use, and I can't possibly say no as I am now."

Kouhei nodded, more to himself then her.

Hikari then pushed her Master down and slowly slid his dick inside.

She flinched at the pain and entered more slowly after that.

Once Kouhei was all the way in, Hikari let out a moan as the pain was already fading.

She soon started swinging her hips and was bouncing on Kouhei at a fast rate, trying to reach orgasm.

Kouhei grabbed onto Hikari's hips and started moving himself, while using his hands to help speed Hikari up.

Hikari was moaning from the pleasure of Kouhei's thrusting, and uttered a gasp when Kouhei reached up and pinched her erect nipples.

With one more loud moan, Hikari screamed "Cumming!" and collapsed on Kouhei who released his load into her at the same time.

Kouhei pulled out, his semen leaking out of Hikari, and placed both his Moemon on the bed and covered them with the sheet.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Kouhei thought, "But I'm still horny."

* * *

><p>Whew, that was a long one. Guess I owed a long one too.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Ive been caught up in a lot of things, namely The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess video game for the Wii. In response I now have a favorite LoZ couple and started a new fanfic.

* * *

><p>Kouhei was awake early the next morning.<p>

After the events of last night found himself exhausted.

He almost regretted saying he was still horny after he make love to his new partners.

Almost.

* * *

><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, Kouhei felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Glad to hear your still up for the challenge," said Miyu, who's hips were shaking from before.

"Wha-" but Kouhei never finished his sentence as Miyu dropped her head, swallowing his member all the way to the base.

Holding it for a few seconds, Miyu then took Kouhei's dick out of her mouth with a "pop".

While gasping for breath she started stroking Kouhei to get him hard again.

Regaining her breath she took the head of Kouhei's member in her mouth and used her tongue to swirl around it.

Once Kouhei was hard enough she wobbly got on top of his and slowly slid him inside herself.

Miyu let out a satisfying moan.

"Come on now, 'Master', move your hips. I'm still weak kneed from your last attack." She said seductively, licking her lips

Kouhei, in response, stood up, causing Miyu to grab onto him, and started thrusting while keeping her from falling by holding onto her ass.

Miyu gasped when Kouhei stood up and started moaning loudly as he started thrusting. For her it was very different then lying down.

"Ah! Kouhei!" she moaned as she gripped him tighter, and tightening down as well.

"What happened to 'Master'?" he asked teasingly.

"Master! Master!" she started to moan right after the question, witch shocked Kouhei at first. Was she really that submissive?

"I'm cumming! Master!" she screamed as she climaxed. As she did she tightened up significantly, causing Kouhei to orgasm again.

The two collapsed on the bed, panting from exhaustion.

"Still horny?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

><p>"My hips are killing me," Kouhei complained to no one in particular, "we ended up doing it like five more times."<p>

"And how is that bad, having sex about six times, exactly?" Torao asked.

With a smirk Kouhei said, "I have more than one Moemon to please."

"Yeah, rub it in." Torao said with a pout.

"So how was the Gym?" Kouhei asked to change the subject.

"I lost," Torao said with a slump of his shoulders, "The Moemon were all grass types so Flora didn't do so hot."

"Try to catch more Moemon then, or wait for the egg to hatch." Kouhei told him.

"I'll catch some soon." Torao said with a sigh.

It pained Kouhei to see his friend in the dumps so he thought of a way to cheer him up.

"So you lost, big deal," Kouhei told him while patting his shoulder, "Not every trainer wins all the time. Even Red and his friends lost before, they just took the losses as motivation and didn't let it shake them."

"I guess," Torao said, "But I'm not as good as they are."

"None of us are," Kouhei continued, "But I'm talking about when they began their journey. Everyone lost at least once before."

"Your right," Torao said as he stood up, "I'm not going to let this shake me!"

With that he ran out of the city to train and get more Moemon.

"He can be so simple at times." Kouhei said with a shake of his head.

With that he stood up and headed for the Gym, ready for the next battle.

* * *

><p>Not too long, but it did have a bit of sex in it.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

This story isn't dead... just saying. It was mostly me not being able to come up with something that was satisfying in terms of plot...

* * *

><p>The Celadon Gym was just like all the other Gym buildings in size and color. The only difference for this Gym was an old man standing near the window. Kouhei could hear his perverted laughter from a few feet away.<p>

"Um...excuse me?" Kouhei said as he approached.

"Ehehehe..." was the only response Kouhei got.

With a sigh he spoke louder, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Heh?" The old man said in surprise and turned around.

"Oh, it's just some kid. Ya startled me there. Are you here for the Gym challenge, sonny?" the old man asked Kouhei.

With a nod Kouhei responded, "Yes, but what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm peeping, 'a course. This Gym is the best! It's full of nothing but beautiful women! There is nothing like watching young girls have fun...or bond with their Moemon...ehehehe..."

The old man had returned to the window and continued to laugh like a pervert. Kouhei wondered if the other men did the same thing, except not in plain daylight. With a shrug he walked into the building.

Since Brock was a Rock type user, his Gym was of a rough and rocky terrain. Misty's Gym was full of water since she used Water types. This Gym was full of lush, soft grass that spread across the Gym floor and had trees that grew as high as the ceiling. Flowers bloomed and Kouhei even saw some Pidgeys and Butterfrees flying around.

He gave a whistle of admiration to the sight. It truly was a beautiful place.

"A boy?" a voice shouted in surprise.

"Good thing I never said peaceful or quiet," Kouhei muttered. He had heard of the Gym's reputation of being full of girls with a strict No-Boys-Allowed rule. There were even rumors of guys cross-dressing to get laid in this Gym.

The girl was blocking Kouhei's path, hands on her slim waist. She was wearing a white shirt that was buttoned up to the top and a short, green skirt. Her brown hair fell just short of her shoulders.

"This is an all girls Gym!" she yelled, "Get the hell out!"

Kouhei sighed. He could see it was no use talking to her, seeing that she was...well...

A bitch.

"All right," he muttered and threw a moeball in the air, "Let's get this over with."

Yoruichi popped out and stood on one leg, bending the other behind her. She held her right hand next to her cat ears and the left one next to her cheek, imitating cat paws.

"Nyan," she said playfully and mischievously as she turned to look at her master.

"You pervert!" the girl screamed and sent out her own Meowth. That Moemon was dressed, and of course looked, entirely different. She seemed to imitate her owner in clothing.

_Strange,_ Kouhei thought.

"Let's take care of this quickly, Yoruichi," Kouhei called out.

"Only if you promise a quickie after this Gym," Yoruichi said and stuck out her tongue.

"Deal," Kouhei told her.

With almost about the same amount of enthusiasm a guy should have when promising sex.

* * *

><p>After battling around a dozen girls that ranged from picnickers and lasses to beauties and breeders, Kouhei finally saw the leader. Erika wore yellow and red Kimono with blue and white moeball patter on it. She had short black hair and was know to have a kind, and laid back, personality. As he started walking toward her, he ran into some other trainer.<p>

His friend and rival Ryuu.

"Ryuu!" Kouhei shouted in surprise.

"Huh?" Ryuu said as he turned around.

"Yo!" Ryuu said after realizing who ran into him.

"Dude, where have you been?" Kouhei asked as he recovered from shock.

"Here and there," he replied, "I heard a rumor of a powerful Moemon in Viridian Forest so I stayed there for a while."

"Did you catch her?"

"Naturally."

The two looked at each other for a while longer and smiled.

"So how's your journey?" Ryuu asked.

"Great, but I'll tell you at the Center. I still need to win my badge."

Ryuu seemed to think for a second before answering.

"All right, I can wait."

With that Ryuu went over to a nearby tree and leaned against it's trunk with a smile on his face. His eyes shined with excitement at seeing his best friend fight.

"Welcome," Erika said with a smile, "I take it you're a challenger too?"

Kouhei nodded. Despite the fact that she lost, Erika was still cheerful. Not many people can still have a smile once they lose at anything.

"I know it's a bit sudden," Erika said, "but could we have a double battle instead?"

Kouhei nodded, "I don't see why not."

Smiling her radiating smile, Erika tossed two moeballs into the air.

Out came two Moemon, a Tangela and a Victreebel. Tangela was short with a mass of completely messy hair. While most Tangela were blue, this one was green so Kouhei guessed it was a shiny. The Tangela wore a short sleeved green shirt with a leaf on it and some baggy pants in a camouflage color. She had a nice face, but Kouhei saw a mischievous glint in her eyes so he guessed she was a prankster. She seemed to have a medium B sized chest.

The Victreebel stood there with her arms crossed underneath her chest, supporting it. She had a frown on her face and long green hair that stopped just above her eyes and shoulders. She wore a kimono similar to Erika's, but the color was an emerald green.

Assessing the situation, Kouhei made his decision.

"Go, Candice, Amaterasu!" he called out and threw his own moeballs.

Candice popped out with a smug expression since she knew that she would be chosen for this Gym. Amaterasu looked ready to fight and give it her all. Kouhei smiled at his two Moemon. Amaterasu beamed at this, while Candice turned her head with a "humph!" to hide her blush.

"Let's begin," Erika declared. Kouhei nodded his agreement.

"Victreebel use wrap! Tangela, use wine whip!" Erika called out.

Both Moemon shouted out "YES!" and charged.

Victreebel grabbed hold of Amaterasu and gave her a squeeze. On the chest.

"Ah~" she cried out.

"T-the hell!?" Candice called out as she jumped out of the way just as Tangela's wine-or hair- slapped the ground where she stood. But another wine grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her up. More wines grabbed hold of her wrists and her other ankle, suspending her upside down in the air.

"I'm going to have some fun with you~" Tangela giggled.

"Like hell you are!" Candice replied.

"Ember!" Kouhei called.

Candice complied and spat flames at Tangela, hitting her head on.

"AH!" she screamed and dropped Candice.

"SCRATCH!" Candice yelled and charged at Tangela, who ran away.

"Amaterasu, Wrap!" Kouhei called.

The Dratini nodded and hugged the Victreebel in return. The both fell on the ground and began to wrestle to gain the upper hand. Hands groped and squeezed boobs, ass, waist, and other places.

"For crying out loud!" Candice said and pulled Victreebel off.

"Dragon Rage!" Amaterasu said and shot a beam or blue and white energy at Victreebel, knocking her out. Tangela similarly lay on the ground after Candice had caught her.

"Perverts," Candice spat.

"Oh my," Erika said an covered her mouth with her hand, "Don't think it's over yet. Go Vileplume!"

Another Moemon appeared, this one with red hair. Upon closer inspection, the middle of her hair was yellow while the rest was red. Her shirt was completely green and she wore jeans. A large C cup bounced for everyone to see, signaling no bra.

"Mega Drain!" Erika called out.

Vileplume nodded to Erika and ran up to Candice. Candice swung her fist but Vileplume ducked under the blow, and kissed Candice on the lips.

"Mph!" Candice shouted. Suddenly her knees gave way and Vileplume broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still linking their tongues.

"Delicious," Vileplume giggled.

"Why you-" Candice growled.

"Slam!" Amaterasu called and hit Vileplume head on. The grass type stretched out her hands and did a flip to regain her footing, while Amaterasu landed on the ground.

"Acid!" Vileplume called out and shot something purple from her mouth.

"Kya!" Amaterasu screamed as it hit her square in the chest. In a panic she tore her shirt off, revealing her chest. The bright blue shirt soon melted to nothing, beginning with the white middle where the acid hit.

"Why you-" Amaterasu growled.

"Oops?" she said.

Candice stepped up next to Amaterasu and the two shared a glance. Both were clearly irritated, Amaterasu because of her clothes, Candice because of her pride.

"Shall we beat her?" Candice asked.

"You mean you weren't going to?" Amaterasu replied.

"I just wanted to make sure if I had to share," Candice told her.

Both Moemon suddenly became enveloped in a bright light.

"Their evolving? At the same time?" Ryuu couldn't help but call that out. It was unusual for something like this to happen, although he had guessed that the Charmander should have evolved by now.

Candice and Amaterasu grew taller. Candice's hair turned into a fiery red while Amaterasu's remained blue but grew much more in length. Amaterasu's hair reached her hips now, while Candice's stopped at her back. Both Moemons chests had clearly grown, it was much simpler to see Amaterasu's new development, while their behinds also became more...alluring.

"I hope you're ready to pay," growled the newly evolved Candice.

"Ara, I hope you won't run," added Amaterasu. Both Moemon had a murderous aura around them.

"Eek!" Vileplume squeaked.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before both Candice and Amaterasu stood over a fainted Vileplume, who was soon called back to her ball.<p>

"Hmph!" Both girls said and gave each other a high five and a smile.

"Ara," Erika said and placed a hand on her cheek while closing her eyes, "You clearly deserve this." She handed Kouhei his badge. Kouhei was much too exited about his partner's than a badge, so he placed it away without much care.

"Amazing!" he called, "You were both amazing!"

"S-shut up," Candice said and turned her head away, "I d-don't need you to tell me that."

"Thank you, Master," Amaterasu beamed.

"Um," Kouhei said, "Amaterasu?"

"Yeah!?" she replied excitedly.

"Could you, um...cover your chest?"

"Huh?" she asked. She blinked once, then shouted "KYA~" and covered her now bigger bust with both hands.

"Candice, aren't your clothes a bit...tight?" Kouhei asked.

"Now that you mention it..." Candice said. She placed her hands on her newly grown breasts that seemed to be trying to break the fabric of her shirt. Her skirt also seemed very short, although it complemented her shapely legs. Although Kouhei now appreciated the fact that with the slightest movement or blow of the wind he could catch a glimpse of her orange panties, he didn't want others to see.

"Alright," Kouhei told them, "I'm going to return you both and go heal you up. Then we're going to go shopping for more clothes for you."

"Shopping?" both girls asked. They shared another glance then hugged Kouhei from both sides.

"It's a deal!" they said in at once.

Kouhei laughed and called both his Moemon back. Then he turned to look at Ryuu.

"Let's go," he told him, "I'm sure you need to heal up to. Plus, I'm sure Yuki and Torao want to see you again too."


	28. Chapter 28

Looking at the Traffic Stats really made me happy...to think that so many people would read this story. Thanks guys. And girls. Although I think mostly guys read this...but still.

* * *

><p>The four friends sat at a table in the MC and since their Moemon were being taken care of at the moment, the guys decided to catch up.<p>

"Where 'ave you been?" Torao asked and leaned back against the green sofa. He spread his hands on the top of it and looked at Ryuu. He was surprised when he and Kouhei walked into the Moe Center.

"I stayed behind in Viridian Forest because of rumors of a rare Moemon," Ryuu told him, "Training also took some time."

Yukio nodded since the reasons made sense, "So you have four badges?"

"Yup," Ryuu said and took out his badge case, "Brock was actually more of a challenge than Misty, while Surge provided a decent battle once I told him to shut his mouth. Erika was the easiest since I had the type advantages." He had opened his case while talking and the four different badges gleamed in the light.

Torao let out a low whistle at the sight since he had yet to defeat Erika's Gym. As far as he knew, Yukio hadn't challenged it yet. Ryuu quietly shut the case and tucked it away.

"So," Kouhei asked, "How many Moemon do you have?"

"Just two," Ryuu replied.

"As far as I know," Torao said and pointed at Kouhei, "This guy has the three, while me and Yukio only have two."

"I actually have five now," Kouhei told him.

Yukio was slightly surprised, "Already?"

Kouhei just nodded because it was a shock to his three friends. Usually, before they could receive their Moemon, the four would all play Trainer together like most kids did. But most of the time was spent deciding on what Moemon to pick and rarely was one Moemon in the team for more than a day. New teams were created each time the kids played, and they were each indecisive in the end.

The four friends continued to chat and catch up, completely oblivious to the world. So none of them noticed two people walk in.

Looking around, the bald man in black street clothes sneered. "Feh!"

"Calm down," the other one said. This one had a black suit and black sunglasses on. He looked completely forgettable, the exact look he wanted.

"I still don't understand why I had to shave my hair..." the angry one mumbled. He placed his hand on his shiny scalp tentatively, missing his spiky hair that he was forced to get rid of.

"The boss told you to do it for a mission," the composed one said, "Be honored."

"Right, right..."

The quick exchange done, the man in the suit left the Center. His now bald friend, continuing to grumble to himself, walked over to a corner and sat down in a chair.

"Still don't get it," he mumbled under his breath, "My trademark was my hair. Now it's my bald skull...I look like a punk, not a Rocket..."

The evil doer was unnoticed by the gang of friends who went and picked up their Moemon and left the Center together. Stopping, Torao asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well I promised Candice and Amaterasu that I'd buy them clothes, and that means the rest of my team too," Kouhei told them.

Yukio thought about it for a second, then nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

"Alright! It's settled then!" Torao shouted out.

"Can't be helped," Ryuu said.

Thus the childhood friends and rivals all went to the big mall that towered over the buildings.

* * *

><p>"This is so cute~" Flora squealed.<p>

The different Moemon were all running around, despite their personalities and differences. They all compared clothing, accessories, and fashion tips before deciding on something which was then taken straight to their own respective masters so they could hold on to it.

"We sure have a big pile..." Yukio said in wonder.

"I can already feel my wallet weeping..." Torao said glumly.

Ryuu and Kouhei simply nodded. They didn't mean the pile of clothes that the Moemon chose, but referred to the all together price that each trainer had.

"Why are these so expensive?" Kouhei asked.

Scratching his head, Ryuu spoke, "I remember Oak telling us that these are made from a special material that can withstand attacks of different calibers so..."

"Still doesn't explain it," Torao countered, "I mean, the shirt still gets soaked from water, clings to the body, and can shrink."

"I think Candice even tore her shirt slightly when she evolved..." Kouhei said.

"Life is a mystery to all..." Ryuu shrugged.

"Fashion is a mystery to men," Yukio said.

"Agreed," the other three said in union. That argument settled, they moved onto another topic.

"Surprising that Ryuu got a Kadabra," Kouhei said. It was hard enough to catch an Abra, but the fact that he found a Kadabra was more stunning.

"I think it's amazing you got two Eevees," Ryuu countered.

"I'm surprised my Egg didn't hatch," Torao added in.

"What type is it?" Yukio asked.

"No clue. Kouhei?" Torao turned to his friend hopefully.

Kouhei only shook his head. "I got it from Kevin, but he never told me what's inside."

"Understandable, since no one really knows until it hatches," Ryuu said.

"No need to be a smart ass about it," Kouhei muttered.

The four rivals continued to chat with each other, watching their Moemon have fun. It was a different kind of happy feeling than if they won a battle or badge, and it warmed them up inside. Hikari was talking to Ryuu's Kadabra, and Miyu was talking to Yoruichi, which slightly scared Kouhei. The other Moemon were each having their own conversations, which might have been questionable depending on who was talking to who.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much!" the clerk called out as the group left, "Please come again!"<p>

Once the automatic doors closed, the guys gave their reply.

"Not if I can help it..."

They felt defeated. Each Trainer had accumulated a big amount of money. Kouhei had 152300 Moebucks, Torao had 415150, Yukio had (thanks to a quick trip to the Rocket Corner) a whooping 7000000, and Ryuu had 230000. Unfortunately, thanks to buying the (overpriced) clothes for the Moemon (including some clothes for final evolutions), the only one who still broke even with one thousand was Yukio.

Well, not all of it was a waste. Their Moemon were each grateful and happy, beaming smiles and thank you's to their Masters. It caused a smile to creep up on the face of each guy in turn.

"So what's the plan?" Yukio asked.

"I'm planning to go back to Cerulean," Torao said, "I need to pick up a bike."

"I totally forgot about getting one!" Kouhei said. A bike was much faster and efficient than walking. The technology of this era made is easy to carry around bikes too, although it's very expensive.

"I already got mine," Yukio said, "Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded, "I have mine. Take these," Ryuu said. He took out two bike vouchers and handed them to Torao and Kouhei.

"Sweet!" Torao said and placed it in his bag. Kouhei did likewise and stood next to Torao.

"So we're splitting up again?" he asked.

Ryuu shrugged, "For now."

"I guess we'll travel in pairs like this from now on!" Torao said cheerfully.

Yukio chuckled at Torao's carefree nature and said, "Guess so."

Then each friend stuck a fist out, forming a circle.

"Next time we meet, Torao and I will be stronger!" Kouhei proclaimed.

"Don't think you'll surpass us," Ryuu countered.

"Sounds like a challenge," Torao growled with a smirk.

"What else could it be?" Yukio said smugly.

Then the four friends turned around and left the city of Celadon behind for a new destination. Torao and Kouhei to Cerulean, Yukio and Ryuu to Fuchsia.


	29. Chapter 29

"Nya!" Yoruichi yelled as Kouhei thrust his penis inside her.

"Be quiet," he hissed at her, "You'll wake Torao!"

"But!" she gasped out, "It feels so good!"

Kouhei and Yoruichi were having sex in the middle of the night, not far from the campsite where Torao lay sleeping. After Kouhei and Torao split up with Yukio and Ryuu they set up camp in the woods. Once night fell Kouhei called his Meowth out to fulfill his promise of sex.

Now Yoruichi was bent over, her hands grasping a tree. Her claws dug into the bark, scrapping some off from time to time. Her new small yellow skirt was around her waist and her shirt, it revealed her stomach when properly worn, was pulled up to expose her big breasts for fondling.

Kouhei continued to pound his Moemon's pussy. She seemed to be tighter than usual, her wet folds refusing to let him go when he pulled back and seemed to accept him in joy when he went back in. His hands were planted on Yoruichi's slim waist as he continued to pound away at her pussy. Occasionally he reached out to grab and squeeze her breasts, pull on her nipples, and smack her ass, receiving pleasant, and very erotic, moans from his partner as she begged him for more.

He felt her pussy convulse once more, signaling another orgasm. They were going at it for a while and her insides were already filled with his cum, but Kouhei refused to stop. Yoruichi, of course, didn't complain about more sex and happily accepted. Now Kouhei grunted as he felt his own release near once more.

"I'm about to cum!" Kouhei told her, not caring if he woke anyone up anymore.

"Yes!" she shouted, "Cum! Fill me up!"

Responding to her pleas, Kouhei sped up his thrusting. Yoruichi let out more lust filled moans as the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed around the forest. Kouhei could hear the bark being scrapped off as Yoruichi's claws dug into the trunk.

"Cumming!" Yoruichi shouted again. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she stuck out her tongue as Kouhei continued to fuck her throughout her orgasm. With another grunt he slammed himself as deep as he could, feeling her womb at his tip. His penis erupted just at the height of her orgams, filling Yoruichi's womb up with more semen. Her walls tightened, trying to squeeze more and more cum out of him.

Finally finished, Kouhei pulled out with a _pop_! As if his penis was a cork in a bottle, his semen started to leak out and run down Yoruichi's slender legs.

Yoruichi quickly turned around and took his penis in her mouth, boobing quickly, licking away the mix of semen and her own juices greedily. Taking the shaft out of her mouth she furiously started to jerk him off as she licked the underside of his erect cock.

"Cumming!" Kouhei warned her. In response Yoruichi opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, still jerking him off. Pulsing, his penis shot out rope after rope of hot cum onto the eager Yoruichi. Most landed on her face and she gladly swallowed what landed on her tongue, but some landed on her perky breasts. She licked her lips and gathered the remaining semen on her fingers and licked them clean too.

"That was wonderful, Master." she told him with a loving smile.

* * *

><p>Once morning came, Torao and Kouhei hit the road. They needed to get the bikes to continue their journey and were both starving. So the best choice was to continue their trek and reach their destination soon.<p>

"You know," Kouhei told him, "I've noticed I'm in better shape now than when I left Pallet."

Torao thought about this before answering, "You know, you're right. I feel more fit too." He flexed his arms and slapped his chest, feeling improvement now that he was looking for it.

"Could it be all the sex?" Kouhei asked. That's the only thing that made sense since walking would definitely not increase your strength.

Torao shrugged.

"Beats me, but even if it didn't wouldn't mean I'd stop."

Kouhei laughed at that remark. The two continued to chat until Torao sneezed.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" Torao asked. He hugged himself as goosebumps rose on his flesh and he shivered.

"W-what's going o-on?" Kouhei asked as his teeth started to chatter.

"Chill out," a voice called out, "And you won't feel the cool sting."

Both boys looked forward to see a lone figure. He had blue hair and was wearing a Legends shirt from their Hoen Tour, depicting the Hoen region with each of the four band members standing on top.

The man resembled the base guitar player, Ice, perfectly.

"You need to relax," he continued, "Although I'm the cause."

"W-what do you mean?" Torao asked. The air had suddenly gotten warmer just as quickly as it got cold.

Ice waved his hand at the question, "Nothing you need to worry about. You better leave your neck out of some things or you'll get burned, even by ice."

Kouhei felt extremely lucky. He had run into both Kevin and Ice in the same week! Maybe he'll see Blue and Red soon too.

"Hm?" Ice hummed. He looked at the Egg that Torao was carrying. "That from Kevin?"

"Uh-huh." Kouhei said with a nod. How did he know that?

"Thought so," Ice said with a smile, "Only he can leave such an aura around things. Take good care of that."

With that said he started to walk away. Then he looked over his shoulder and called out, "Try not to be spooked by whatever hatches! And try to stay cool!"

"What do you think he means?" Kouhei asked.

"Beats me," replied Torao, "But I know one thing for sure."

"What?"

"He really does use cold puns."

"Never say that again."

"Oh come on," Torao said, "It wasn't as bad as-"

He was cut off by a sudden shudder. Both of them looked down at the Egg in Torao's hands in time to see it glow with a blinding light.


End file.
